Scorpius Malfoy: and the Trials of Being A Slytherin
by Shinan7
Summary: Scorpius meets Albus on the Hogwarts Express, a little candy and some friendly teasing and before they know it they are best friends. Eventual Slash so if you don't like then don't read. If you do like boy/boy love then please read and review(I love getting reviews, it makes me do a happy dance so please review :))
1. Chapter 1:

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs exclusively to J. K. Rowling, the only things that belong to me are the situations I put these characters in and their personalities. A few characters you don't recognize are also mine. **

**Note: This is a BoyXBoy love story. If you do not like reading these kinds of stories then don't. I am allowed to write anything I want to, and if you don't like it then don't read it. If you are like me and like these kinds of stories then please feel free to tell me what you like or what to improve on, I hope you enjoy. ^-^ **

**Chapter 1:**

There was a family standing next to the Hogwarts Express on platform 9 ¾. They weren't the only ones there but they were the most noticeable, since everyone else seemed to be trying their best to avoid getting too close to them.

A fair-haired older man, a boy that looked like a miniature copy of the older man, and a blond haired woman with ice blue eyes.

"Do not worry Scorpius, everything will be fine. I will be proud of you no matter which house you're sorted into. I love you, don't you ever forget that." Draco Malfoy said, hugging Scorpius tightly. "Don't be too shy to write to us once in a while, alright son? We'll be waiting for your first letter."

"I love you too dad. I'll send a letter tonight before bed, if I can. I love you mother, and I'll miss you both a lot." Scorpius replied not wanting to tell them what he was actually worried about. He hugged his mom tightly and felt sad. "I'd better go find a compartment before they get too crowded."

Waving goodbye, he started hauling his trunk up onto the Hogwarts Express, then down the too small corridor. Scorpius looked through compartments as fast as he could and finally found an empty one halfway down the train. He hadn't even noticed the nasty looks some of the students sent his way as he passed them. Although Scorpius did see the students that were trying to avoid him, and he tried not to think much about it.

Scorpius put his trunk away, thankfully without it falling and spilling all of his things everywhere. On the down side he did bang his knee on the corner of it really hard. Cursing a little, he settled his barn owl, Nekkar on the middle seat. That done, he hopped over to the side and sat on the seat next to the window as he rubbed his injured knee.

When he turned his head towards the window Scorpius noticed that his parents were next to it. Quickly forgetting about the pain, he stood up and said goodbye through the open window.

"We love you Scorpius. Please be careful!"

Scorpius heard his mother say loudly then as he was about to reply when the whistle blew and the train started moving.

"Bye!" Scorpius managed to say before they disappeared from his view. He sank back down and stared out the window. There was a bird on the other side of it. The bird was tiny, and it was a wonder that the little guy could keep up with the train.

Nekkar hooted and Scorpius glanced over at him before turning back to the window. The little bird had disappeared, hopefully it was alright and not injured from its effort to keep up. Nekkar hooted again and Scorpius turned towards Nekkar's heart shaped face and couldn't help but smile. "You jealous of the little birdie Nekkar? Or are you finally settling down after all that commotion?"

The lovely barn owl hooted once more before sticking his head under his wing and falling asleep.

Scorpius chuckled, then leaned his head against the seat. He felt tired all of a sudden, the stress of the day finally catching up to him. "Maybe a nap isn't such a bad idea." Scorpius muttered to himself as he gently drifted off to sleep.

Suddenly a knock sounded, making Scorpius sit up with a jolt at the unexpected noise.

"I'm sorry, everywhere else is full. Do you mind?" The boy standing at the doorway asked as he pointed to the seat across from Scorpius.

"No, I don't mind." Scorpius replied as he smiled shyly at the other boy. "Here let me help you with your trunk. I managed to bang my knee with the corner of mine earlier. It was pretty painful."

"Ouch. That must have hurt, considering how many books we had to stuff into these things." the boy said sympathetically as they put the trunk away. "Thanks, I don't think we both need a bruised knee today."

Scorpius chuckled lightly, his grey eyes sparkling. "I don't think either of us deserves a bruised knee. I'm just the lucky one. I suppose it was just my day for a little pain."

The boy grinned at Scorpius. "I'd say that I was the lucky one. You saved my life, or at least my knee. My knee thanks you for saving it from a fate worse then death itself, and is eternally grateful."

"I've never had a knee be indebted to me before, hmm what to ask of it?" Scorpius teased a little, having fun for the first time in a long time. He didn't know why, but he felt comfortable being around this boy, he could be himself and not worry about any re-precautions. "A promise of you forever carrying my bag around? Hmmm, what about being my slave for life? Oh, I think I know what to ask. Let's be friends? No debts need to be paid. Except for you always have to give me some kind of chocolate for the rest of our lives."

"I do as you command. Or at least as my knee does as you command." the boy said grinning from ear to ear, he seemed to like Scorpius's sense of humor. "Of course, let's be friends. You must love chocolate. Won't you get tired of eating it all the time?"

"Get tired of chocolate? Never! Chocolate is the love of my life! I will never leave without it in my pocket. Would you like a chocolate frog?" Scorpius asked pulling out two chocolate frogs from his pocket and at the same time proving a point.

"Sure! These are my favorite." The boy said stuffing the sweet into his mouth. Then turned red when he noticed that Scorpius was staring at him in amazement.

Scorpius chuckled at his expression then opened his own chocolate frog and eating it almost as quickly as the other boy had.

"How many of these do you have in your pocket?" The boy asked the red fading from his cheeks. "Is it all chocolate? Or do you have other kinds too?"

"Well I have at least fifty chocolate frogs in my pocket. No, it's not all chocolate, and some is even muggle candy. Which is actually very good in my opinion. My favorite muggle candy would have to be this kind called milky way. Want to try one?" Scorpius asked taking a milky way out of his pocket and reaching out to hand it to the other boy.

"Sure, than-"

"Al! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! Why didn't you- What's he doing here with you? You shouldn't be anywhere near him! Has he done anything to you? Stay away from my brother you death eater! You shouldn't even be allowed to go to Hogwarts! Azkaban is more for your kind! Come on Albus, we're leaving." The boy grabbed Albus's (was that his name?) arm and tried to drag him out of the compartment.

Scorpius was in shock. He hadn't expected being called a death eater here. Then again he probably should have expected it, everywhere was the same. Why didn't people just leave him alone? He wasn't a death eater. Just because his father was forced into serving the dark lord when he was younger didn't mean that they were evil people. The war was long gone but everyone thought that the Malfoy name would be forever connected to evil and that was all that they were going to be.

The sudden touch on his arm startled him. When he looked up his grey eyes met the other boys green ones.

"I'm sorry about my brother. He's being a prat so don't listen to anything he spews out of his mouth, alright?" Albus said looking at Scorpius with worry etched all over his face.

"Are you sure you want to hang out with me? I mean your brother..." Scorpius trailed off looking away from those green eyes.

"Forget what my idiot of a brother James said. He's just being a thick-headed troll. Which being a troll should be enough but sadly he's more of one. "Albus said looking mad but his anger wasn't directed at Scorpius, which made the other boy feel immense relief.

"What happened to your brother? How did you get him to leave?" Scorpius asked glancing at the compartment door like it was about to burst open again.

"Well I sort of hexed him, and he sort of flew out the door, and he's kind of unconscious." Albus mumbled looking a little embarrassed.

"How did you make him fly out of the door? That's a lot of sort of's." Scorpius said trying to smile reassuringly.

"Yeah, I'm not completely sure how I did that. Oh, before I forget. My name is Albus Potter which you might have figured out already." Albus said smiling at him, and sticking his skinny arm out to shake Scorpius's hand.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius said smiling a little, still not believing that Albus was still there. "Yeah, I kind of figured it out when your brother yelled out Albus."

"I thought so." Albus said grinning sheepishly at him.

"Are you sure you want to be seen with me? It could hurt your reputation if you do. I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble." Scorpius said still a little worried but hoping that Albus wouldn't change his mind.

"We're friends forever Scorpius. Remember my knee owes you and even if it didn't I'd still want to be your friend. We'll be sorted into the same house, go everywhere together, and sit together in every single class." Albus said smiling gently at Scorpius.

Scorpius on the other hand got a little sad. "We won't be in the same house. You'll be sorted into Gryffindor just like you're dad, and there's no way that the sorting hat will put me anywhere but Slytherin. I'm a lot like my father, minus the spoiled prat part."

Albus looked at him, then with a little twinkle in his eye, smiled. "Don't worry Scorpius, we will be in the same house, I promise."

Becoming fast friends was only natural for them, although if James earlier reaction was anything to go by, then Albus didn't want to be there when James found out that he and Scorpius were friends. Neither did Scorpius for that matter and he made the decision to stay as far away from James as possible.

Too hyped up to sleep they decided to play wizard's chess which they were both very good at causing them to win the same amount of matches. Trying to deplete Scorpius pocket of candy was also a goal of Albus's, though the other boy told him he would never be able to accomplish that.

"And why not?" Albus asked with a challenge accepted kind of look on his face.

Scorpius just shook his head chuckling at Albus's determination.

"We're almost there, you two should change into your robes." It was another student with a badge that had a letter P on it. He had almost given both of them a heart attack at how suddenly he appeared at the door.

They both nodded and soon they were dressed in their black robes and walking towards the doors to get off of the train.

As they poured out of the train and onto the platform they both heard a loud voice almost next to them.

"Firs' year's over with me. Firs' year's come with me." A very tall man with a lamp said. "Hello, Albus. How are ya?"

"Wow." Scorpius gasped as he stared up at the very tall man.

"Hey, Hagrid. I'm doing well. How about you? Did you have a good summer?" Albus asked grinning up at him.

"Ya, it was good. Me and Grawp went camping in the mountains. It's a wonder tha' I got him away from tha' lake in time fer today." Hagrid said smiling proudly. He started walking to the down a path, expecting everyone to follow him. The first years muttered nervously to each other as they emerged next to a lake. They stopped near the edge where they could see a lot of little boats. "Everyone inter groups o' four please and inter a boat. Four people a boat, ya hear? I don' want anyone ter fall inter the lake. The giant squid wouldn't thank me. Now hurry up Professor Longbottom's waitin' fer ya."

Scorpius and Albus scrambled into a boat without bothering to find more members for their group. They both got into the middle seat where they could sit together and waited for everyone else to settle down. As soon as the last person sat down the boats started moving towards the opposite shore.

"Scorpius, I dare you to touch the giant squid sometime this year." Albus whispered so the two girls in the boat with them wouldn't hear him. He also wanted to distract the other boy because he knew Scorpius was still worried about the sorting.

"What? Are you kidding me? That's crazy! Have you gone mental Albus? " Scorpius said in shock, not believing his ears.

"No, I'm not kidding. I'll even do it with you. Come on, it'll be fun!" Albus said enjoying the facial expressions Scorpius was making.

"How would it be fun exactly? We'd be killed! That is if we didn't drown first." Scorpius said exasperated at the dangers his new friend wanted to throw him into in the first year of school.

"We will not drown, and the squid won't kill us. Don't be a spoil sport Scorpius. We can do it." Albus said, then smirked in satisfaction as he thought of a way to make Scorpius cave. "I'll give you three hundred chocolate frogs if you touch the giant squid. I'll double it if you do it before Christmas."

Scorpius gasped. "You didn't just do that! My weakness! I should have known not to expose it to you!"

"So what do you say Scorpius Malfoy?" Albus said acting serious, though the twitching at the corners of his mouth betrayed his laughter. "Will you accept my challenge?"

"You know the answer already, Albus Potter. Challenge accepted. You'll owe me all those chocolate frogs so you better start buying them." Scorpius said raising his eyebrow.

Albus chucked. "I'll be waiting."

They both glanced ahead of them at the twinkling lights that shone through the various windows of their new home.


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Sorting

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs exclusively to J. K. Rowling, the only things that belong to me are the situations I put these characters in and their personalities. A few characters you don't recognize are also mine. **

**Note: This is a BoyXBoy love story. If you do not like reading these kinds of stories then don't. I am allowed to write anything I want to, and if you don't like it then don't read it. If you are like me and like these kinds of stories then please feel free to tell me what you like or what to improve on, I hope you enjoy. ^-^ **

**Thank you for all the follows and or favorites. I'm also glad for the review , thank you again ^-^**

**Chapter 2:**

Scorpius and Albus couldn't help but stare up at the castle as they got closer. It was a beautiful sight, one they've been waiting to see for a few years now.

"It's good to finally be here." Albus said smiling at Scorpius.

Scorpius nodded in agreement, and smiled back.

"Well then, follow me." Hagrid said going up the slope at a brisk walk, making the first years run to keep up with him.

It seemed like in no time they were walking up the steps and stopping in front the person standing next to two huge doors.

"Hello first years. I'm Professor Longbottom. When you go into the great hall I will call your name and place the sorting hat on your head and you shall be sorted in to your house. There are four houses that you may be sorted into; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Someone from every house has achieved something great in the past, and I'm sure that there will be great things in the future as well. We also have a house cup that we present at the end of the year to the house that has the most points. You can earn points in class by answering questions right and you can also lose them by not turning in your work. If you misbehave you will lose your house points and more then likely you will have to serve a few detentions as well. The Sorting Ceremony will begin in a moment. I suggest you straighten anything amiss now, you will be in front of the rest of the school." There was a few who shuffled around some things, and a lot of panicked breathing as there was a few youngsters with stage fright. When Professor Longbottom deemed everyone ready he said. "Follow me and don't fall behind."

As the doors opened, Scorpius couldn't help but stare up at the enchanted ceiling in amazement. He had read about it in Hogwarts, A History, but his imagination had fallen very short of the actual thing. It was incredible.

"This is amazing." Scorpius whispered to Albus as the walked side by side in between two of the tables.

"I know, its way better then James described it as." Albus said looking at the other first year's, finally he spotted his cousin Rose up near the front of the line talking quietly to two other girls. "That girl up there with the bushy red hair is my cousin Rose Weasley. The other red head next to her is Roxanne Weasley, also my cousin. If you see a boy with longish blond hair its probably my other cousin Louis Weasley. I wondered where they went to. When I was looking for them on the train I didn't see them at all."

Scorpius nodded looking at the two girls then up at the head table. As soon as he did his stomach did an uncomfortable flip flop and he started sweating as he thought about the sorting. Soon he was distracted by Albus who had seen the look of terror on his face.

"Don't worry Scorp, we'll be in the same house." Albus said squeezing the boy's hand in reassurance before quickly letting go his face turning a little red as he realized he'd shortened Scorpius's name without asking if he could first. "I'm sorry, it just seems like a good nickname for you. I should have asked you if I could use it, I'm sorry..."

Scorpius had been a little shocked at the nickname. He'd never had one before, but it seemed fitting that his first friend had given him one and he smiled at Albus. "Don't worry, I don't mind, truly. I've never had a nickname before, but I'm glad you're the one to give me one. I like the sound of it."

Albus smiled back shyly. They both looked away from each other blushing, and then they noticed that the sorting hat had been singing. A few names had also been called and they both blushed again in embarrassment as they hadn't even paid any attention at all. By mutual agreement, they kept their eyes on the sorting hat, though Albus held Scorpius's arm for support.

"Carley Creevey."

"Gryffindor! "

"Dahlia Creevey." A girl that looked exactly the same as the one before walked up and sat on the seat. Everyone expected her to go to Gryffindor too. Or at least Scorpius thought that everyone thought that.

"Hufflepuff!"

Well that just shows you that I'm not the sorting hat, Scorpius thought watching the girl jump off the chair and run towards the table with the most cheering people.

"Damian Flint." A dark haired boy stepped away from the rest of them and walked up the steps.

Almost as soon as the hat touched the boys head it made a decision. "Slytherin! "

With every house called, there was loud cheering from one of the four tables.

"Ceasar Jordan."

"Gryffindor! "

"Peirce Macmillan."

"Hufflepuff! "

With every name called, Scorpius couldn't help but get worried and nervous again, then he felt Albus's hand squeeze his arm gently.

"Scorpius Malfoy." His name was finally called, Albus smiled at him but everyone else's eyes drilled with hate into the back of his head. He could feel it, and he almost tripped on the last step before sitting down. The hat fell over his face and he was glad for the protection from those hate filled eyes.

'Well, well, well, you are very different from your father. Different but also alike. None of the bad and all of the good. You will do wonders for your house. I think you'd be able to manage in Gryffindor, Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Let me see, let me see. Aha! I think you'll fit in nicely, oh yes very nicely. Maybe not in the beginning but you surly will by the end.'

"Slytherin! "

There was some clapping from the Slytherin table but not as

much as all the other first year's had gotten from their fellow classmates.

He sat down quickly with one seat between him and everyone else and waited impatiently but also dreading for Albus's name to be called.

"Favian Nott."

"Slytherin! " Again the claps weren't as loud as the other houses and the dirty blond haired boy walked slowly over. He sat on the other side of Scorpius and to the left, leaving two empty spaces between him and the other first year.

Scorpius hopped Albus would be called soon, he felt lonely already and he could still feel some hate filled eyes on him though he couldn't tell from where. It was like some greater power was listening to him and took pity enough to grant his wish.

"Albus Potter." The room fell silent, but unlike Scorpius, it was with awe and excitement.

There was a long pause as soon as the hat landed on Albus's head, then like music to Scorpius's ears it called out what he was hoping for.

"Slytherin!"

With that one word the awed and excited silence turned to disbelief and a little anger. Not at the Slytherin house though, everyone was happy that they got the boy who lived's son. Scorpius couldn't have been happier.

"See I told you that we would be in the same house, Scorp." Albus told him with sparkling eyes.

Scorpius smiled back in relief. "How did you manage that?"

"Dale Pritchard."

"Hufflepuff!"

"It's a secret." Albus said with a wink at Scorpius.

"Lorcan Scamander!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Lysander Scamander."

"Ravenclaw!"

I guess we have two sets of twins in our year, Scorpius thought looking at the identical boys then shared a look with Albus.

"I know them, they're pretty nice. They're a lot like their mother Luna Scamander, especially Lysander." Albus whispered in Scorpius's ear.

"Aaron Trowler."

"Hufflepuff! "

"I don't think I know who Luna Scamander is?" Scorpius said while looking up at the sorting hat.

"That's her married name. You probably know her by Luna Lovegood. Her family owns the Quibbler."

"Are you serious? I love her! I didn't know that she was married or that she had kids!"

"Yeah, she likes to keep her private life private. Dad keeps trying to discover her secret but he doesn't understand what she tells him."

Scorpius nodded. "My dad doesn't get why I keep getting the Quibbler delivered. I'm the only one that seems to understand it or like it."

"Louis Weasley." Albus immediately turned to look at the boy walking up the steps.

That must be Albus's other cousin. Scorpius thought to himself looking at the boy. He never would say it out loud but he looked more like a girl than a boy, not that there was anything terrible with that.

"Slytherin!" Yet again, another unexpected sorting and the older Weasley's and Potter's looked disgruntled at the two family members that had somehow gotten themselves into Slytherin House.

Albus clapped the loudest at their table. "I'm glad you're with us Louis. This is my friend Scorpius Malfoy. Scorp this is my cousin Louis Weasley."

Louis grinned widely at them both. "Nice to meet you Scorpius. I hope you guys take good care of your new most valuable possession…. Me."

"Rose Weasley."

"Ravenclaw! "

"Roxanne Weasley."

"Ravenclaw! "

"I knew they'd get into Ravenclaw. They're the smartest people I know, besides my aunt Hermione." Albus whispered to Scorpius and Louis. "Now you're a possession? Really Louis?"

"Bailey Wood."

"Gryffindor!"

"I'm not a possession, I'm your most valuable possession and don't you forget that." Louis grinned charmingly at them using his full veela power. Albus just chuckled shaking his head, while Scorpius was left blinking in confusion.

"He's part veela, Scorp so don't let him get his way with you." Albus murmured to him, mock scowling at Louis.

Louis made himself look innocent and said with indignation. "Why, I would never use my part veela power to make someone so in love with me that they would do anything I asked him or her too! As your cousin, I am appalled that you would think me such a petty being. Shame on you, Albus, shame on you." Louis said putting his closed hand in front of Albus's face, stuck his pointing finger out and rotated his hand slowly from right to left.

Albus smacked his hand away and rolled his eyes. "See, what did I tell you?"

"Jadrien Zabini."

"Slytherin!" He was the last first year and as he sat down next to Louis a figure at the head table stood up.

"Now that we are finished with that, let me introduce myself. I am Professor McGonagall your headmistress. Welcome to Hogwarts, for those of you who have come for the first time. Welcome back to all our veteran students, I'm very happy to see most of you back at school. Some of the trouble makers I could do without, but I'm happy to see you back James and Fred. Please try not to lose to many points this year. Now, I would first like to say that any student caught after hours wondering the castle will be put into detention. Also any student who decides to go into the forest will have to deal with two weeks worth of detention. It is forbidden so I would ask you to not even try it. You will be most regretful if you try, I assure you."

"We don't plan on doing anything like that, right?" Scorpius asked Albus in a low whisper. Albus just looked at him grinning from ear to ear at the ideas flashing through his head.

"I have an exciting announcement to make. This is for every student including you first years so listen carefully. This year Quidditch will be a little different. We will still have the usual house teams and matches. But we will add one school team. This team will represent the whole school and at least one member of each house will be on the team. This team will have a match not against our house teams but the other schools teams. Those schools will be Beauxbaxtons and Durmstrang. Once a month we will have a game with one of these other schools, whoever wins the most games will win the School Cup. This is most exciting news, and I expect those of you who love playing Quidditch to try out for the Hogwarts Team. We will explain more of the details later this week. Please enjoy the feast." With that she sat back down and the food appeared on all the tables. She hadn't even stopped speaking when the talking started among the students.

"This is going to be awesome!" Albus said as he grabbed a drum stick. "James told me that usually first years weren't allowed to try out for the Quidditch teams. If what Professor McGonagall said was true then we can try out for it!"

Scorpius nodded his head in excitement. " I definitely want to try out. Seeker is my best position, though I can play keeper too."

"I'll try out, but Quidditch isn't really my thing." Louis told Scorpius as he picked his steak and loaded his plate with mashed potatoes.

"Come on Louis you know you're lying. I know that you love Quidditch, everyone in our family knows that." Albus stated as he looked around for something else to eat.

"Ahh, caught in my lie." Louis giggled. "I will try out, but not this year. I want to get used to school life before I decide to add something else to my plate so to speak."

"So, then its me and you Scorp. Lets try to both get on the team, and if we can't then all three of us get on the house team next year." Albus said looking at them both to see if they agreed. Both of them nodded in agreement then all three of them dug into their food.

Pretty soon people were done eating and they drifted off out the double doors still talking in excitement about the new school Quidditch team.

"Now first years. I am Dan Higgs. A Prefect and Head Boy. Follow me and try not to wander too far." The Prefect told them and started walking out of the Great Hall.

They went a long way. It seemed to take forever and at the end of it Scorpius didn't think that they where in the actual castle. They had walked to far for that.

"My dad told me that the Slytherin common room is under the lake." Scorpius whispered to Albus and Louis.

"Really? That's awesome!" Albus said looking around the hall where everyone had stopped in front of a stone wall.

"There is a password you must say to get into the common room. It changes every week so make sure you pay attention to the notice board where the new password will be posted. This weeks password is Orion." As soon as he said it the stone wall moved and everyone poured into the room. There were green lights, and some windows where they could see fish going by and a few tentacles. The couches were leather and black in color and the tables were also black with a green top. At first glance the room looked cold and stuffy but when you got past the first impression, it looked very cozy indeed.

"Looks like we can practice trying to touch the giant squid from here." Albus whispered to Scorpius who's eyes widened. He had forgotten about the bet, and the reminder made his stomach churn with worry.

"You want to touch the giant squid? Awesome!" Louis jumped up in excitement. "Me too! Me too!"

"Shhh, Louis quiet down!" Albus covered Louis's mouth with his hand, then looked innocent when people turned to look at the trio.

"Girls dormitories are to the door on your left and boys are on the right. First year's dorm will be the first door that you get too. Your things should already be there. No leaving the common for the rest of the night." With that the Prefect went into the right door leaving the first year's in the common room.

"Come on! I want to see our room!" Louis stated grabbing Albus and Scorpius's hands and dragging them into the boys side and through the first door they came across.

"Amazing!" Louis said staring around the room.

"This is fantastic!" Albus jumped on the bed with his trunk at the foot of it. He then spotted Scorpius's and Louis's trunks. "And look we got our beds next to each other!"

"I think I can see the giant squid! He's huge! Are you sure you still want to touch him?" Scorpius said scrambling to the window next to his bed, the other two following closely behind.

"Yup, plus you accepted the challenge remember?" Albus told him as the watched the giant squid swim away.

"Yeah, yeah. I remember. Don't forget the chocolate frogs you owe me before Christmas." Scorpius said walking towards his bed. "I'm tired, lets go to bed, we can look some more in the morning."

The other two boys nodded in agreement. They all grabbed their pajamas and changed into them. When they finally laid down on their beds and turned off the lights, they noticed the green light coming through the windows.

"This is the best dorm ever." Albus stated softly and the three of them drifted off to sleep. They didn't even notice when the rest of their dorm mates wandered in for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is in no way shape or form mine.**

**Note: Thank you the-oncoming-storm-xx for reviewing :). I'm sorry there were some mistakes, I was using my tablet to write the first two chapters and it wasn't very good spell check. I also want to thank everyone who favorited and or followed this story :) I appreciate it.**

**Chapter 3:**

_Dear Father and Mother,_

_I'm so sorry I didn't write last night, I got so caught up in everything and fell asleep almost as soon as I got to my dorm room. I was sorted into Slytherin! I'm so happy because I met two boys and they're my new friends, one's named Albus Potter (yes Harry Potter's second son) and the other is Louis Weasley (he's part veela. I don't even know what that is exactly though) and they're two of my new dorm mates. I haven't really talked to the other one's yet. Albus and I met on the train and we shared a compartment all the way to Hogwarts, his brother's a prat though and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to be friends. Louis is very energetic, funny and nice. Albus introduced me to him when he sat down at the table. I'm excited and I think I'm going to love it here. The Headmistress told us that they're doing something different with Quidditch this year. They're adding a School Team and any student can try out for the team. It's going to have members from every house and the team plays against two other schools teams and the one that wins the most games gets the School Cup! I think it's brilliant. Albus and I are going to try out, Louis said he would too but he's not going to try too hard because he want's to get into the hang of things first. I really want to get the Seeker position. Do you think I could get it? I hope I do. If we don't get onto the School Team this year all three of us are definitely getting into the House Team next year. It's going to be our goal. Mom, do you think that you could send me copies of the Quibbler and Daily Prophet? Oh, I almost forgot! The owner of the Quibbler has two sons entering school this year! I hope we can be friends too, it would be brilliant. I'm not completely sure that I'm going to meet them though, they both went into Ravenclaw, maybe we have some classes together. I don't know what my schedule is yet, we're supposed to get them when we go to breakfast today. My dorm is the best ever! I love that we can see the lake and the green light that comes through, it makes it look even more magical. The only thing I don't like is that we have to walk a while before we get to the Great Hall, and if you don't pay attention its easy to get lost. Don't worry about me though, because I memorized the whole way, although I am a little worried about Albus and Louis. They weren't paying that much attention to which way we were going. I woke up extra early to write this because I wanted to tell you everything that's happened and I couldn't stay asleep. I miss seeing you mom and dad, its weird not having you near by. I hope that everything is going well for you. I love you both and please write to me soon. _

_Love, Scorpius. _

"What are you doing up so early Scorpius?" Louis's voice sounded from right next to Scorpius and he jumped in surprise. He hadn't even noticed that Louis had woken up, and he felt bad that he had been the one to wake him up.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you? I was writing a letter to my parents, I promised that I would write to them yesterday as soon as we got into our dorm but I fell asleep and I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep so I decided that now would be a good time as any to write to them. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"No no no, you didn't wake me up. I'm usually up this early if not earlier. You could say that I'm a morning person. Albus on the other hand isn't. We should wake him up because he can sleep until well into the afternoon. He wouldn't want to get detention on his first day." Louis said shaking his head in wonder at the length of time his cousin could sleep, then walked to Albus's bed and proceeded to poke him. "Hey sleepy head. Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey." When that didn't work, Louis tried a different approach. "Albus you're late! It's already five in the afternoon! The professors coming to give you detention!"

Albus popped straight up and almost fell off the bed in his hurry. "What? No professor! I'm sorry I didn't mean too! It was an accident! I was just-."

Scorpius couldn't help but to bust out laughing. He then covered his mouth with his hands to muffle the sound. Albus turned towards Scorpius and his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I don't really have a professor coming to get me, do I?" Albus said turning from Louis and back to Scorpius who still couldn't talk.

Both Louis and Scorpius shook their heads in the negative and then they giggled at the look on his face.

"Well, then I will just have to say that you two got yourselves a war!" Albus all of a sudden jumped at them and managed to tackle Scorpius to the ground and unmercifully started tickling him. "How do you like that? Huh? Do you surrender?"

"Ahhhhhh! Stop! Albus! Noooooooo! I can't stand tickles! Let me go!" Scorpius tried rolling away but no matter how hard he tried to get away, Albus managed to keep him trapped.

"Say you surrender and that you'll give me five of your chocolate frogs for five days straight. I'll let you go only then!" Albus said tickling under Scorpius's armpit. "Say it!"

"Fine! I surrender! And I'll give you five chocolate frogs! Now let me go Albus!" Scorpius rolled away and got to his feet.

"Yes! I win! My chocolate frogs would be nice to have right now, Scorp." Albus said grinning. "Don't worry Louis I'm going to get you next."

Scorpius dusted himself off then looked at Albus with a sly look in his eyes. "I never told you when you would get the chocolate frogs."

"What? No fair! I'll get you again, just watch. I know your two weaknesses!" Albus said as he advanced towards Scorpius.

"First you have to catch me and even then you need to get dressed or you're going to be late!" Scorpius said grabbing his letter and book bag then ran out of the door leaving Albus and Louis in the dorm with the rest of their dorm mates whom had just started to wake up. It was weird that none of them had woken up at the screaming and yelling from the three of them, and Scorpius was glad that he didn't need to feel guilty about that.

As he entered the common room Scorpius noticed that there was only a few of the older students already in the common room. Most of them looked like they weren't ready to start the new school year just yet.

'I need to find Nekkar. Maybe if I go to the great hall I'll find him. He might have mail from mom and dad already and I can give him my letter.' Scorpius thought and headed out of the common room.

As he walked down the hallway, he headed down the corridor he remembered from the day before. He did a pretty good job going the right way until he went down the last corridor before the steps and was grabbed by his arm and thrown into the wall. His vision went black as he slid down to the ground and heard a voice hiss in his ear. "I'm warning you right now you death eater, stay away from Al and Louis. I will hurt you."

His head slowly cleared from the impact on the wall, then he noticed that no one was there. The hall looked deserted, not a single person was is sight.

"Hey Scorp!" Albus sat in front of him on the other side of the table. "When did you get here? Me and Louis got lost! Can you believe that? Its unbelievable! Every turn we took had us going in a circle. We only got here because we followed a few of the older students."

"Yeah, it was brutal." Louis said sitting next to Scorpius. "Albus wouldn't stop complaining that you should have been with us. He said that you'd probably know which way to go.

Scorpius shrugged a little. "If you wanted to follow me you should of gotten ready faster. I didn't lose my way at all." 'I wonder if I was just imagining the last part, my head still hurts though.'

"Humph, well just wake me up sooner then! And don't you dare forget my chocolate frogs! I need a sugar rush to get through today, it'll calm my nerves. So give me!" Albus said grinning and holding his hand out to Scorpius.

Scorpius grinned back and put his hand in his pocket. "Alright but just so you know I'm only giving you one. The other's will be spaced evenly between classes so you don't get into trouble."

"No fair! I want them all now!" Albus said grabbing the offered chocolate frog and quickly stuffing it into his mouth, then tried to reach for another one.

"Nuh uh. You have to wait." Scorpius said leaning away from the table, staying out of Albus's reach.

"Awww, come on Scorp! Give me!"

"Nope." Scorpius smiled then looked up as a bunch of owls swooped in from the open windows. He scanned the owls quickly looking for his barn owl. Finally, he spotted Nekkar drifting towards him, something tied to his leg. Scorpius raised his arm and the owl landed gently with a hoot. "I'm glad to see you, Nekkar, I got something for mom and dad so don't leave when I untie this letter, ok?"

Nekkar hooted again, waiting patiently for Scorpius to untie the letter on his leg and to tie the other letter in its place. When Scorpius was done Nekkar jumped onto the table and just stood there looking at Scorpius.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget your treat. Fly safe ok?" Scorpius gave the treat to him and with one more hoot Nekkar flew away.

"What did you get?" Louis asked as he put some scrambled eggs and bacon onto his plate.

Scorpius looked at the letter and frowned. "It doesn't look like my dad or mom's writing." Then he opened it and frowned at the weird writing.

"What's it say?" Albus asked with his mouth full trying to read the paper upside down.

"I have absolutely no idea. Doesn't look like any language I know." He looked up at his two friends with a raised eyebrow then looked back down again. The writing faded a little and then disappeared. "That's weird. The letters blank now."

"Creepy. Maybe someone wants to scare you or pull a prank on you?" Albus said pulling the letter away from Scorpius and scanning the blank page. "It's something that James would do, maybe Fred too. They usually come up with pranks together."

"What's the point of sending me a letter that I can't read though? Isn't it kind of stupid?" Scorpius said taking the parchment back and looked at it, turning it this way and that way trying to see if the words would appear again

"Well, yeah its stupid, but James isn't really the brightest person ever so it's the sort of dumb thing he would do." Albus said then went back to stuffing his face again.

"Yeah, exactly. James is that kind of person. While we were lost in the bowls of the castle, Albus told me what my idiot cousin did to you yesterday and believe me he's mean and thick headed sometimes, especially to people he doesn't like and this is a stupid thing he would do to get you paranoid. So just ignore it and stick with me and Albus, alright?" Louis said patting Scorpius's head like a dog.

"Hey!" Scorpius tried to lean away from Louis and almost fell off of the bench.

Louis giggled and went back to eating the rest of his breakfast.

"When do you think that we're getting our schedules?" Albus asked as he finished the last piece of bacon.

"It's probably going to take a while. There's a lot of students and I don't remember who our head of house is. Did the prefect tell us?" Scorpius said trying to fix his hair that Louis had messed up.

"I have absolutely not idea. I wasn't really paying that much attention to him." Louis said shrugging his shoulders.

"Scorpius Malfoy, is it?" A voice sounded from next to them and all three jumped is surprise. A man with black robes and longish blond hair handed Scorpius a piece of parchment and tapped on it with the tip of his want. "Here is your schedule for the year. Try not to get into trouble, I would like to win the House Cup. Its been far too long since the last time we have won. Albus Potter and Louis Weasley, same goes for you too, and here are your schedules as well. Now hurry along and look for your first class, I assure you that you don't want to be late."

The man disappeared as suddenly as he had appeared and the boys were left blinking at each other.

"Well you heard the Professor. Time to go!" Albus stated standing up and expecting the others to follow, which they did. "Lets see, where to first…"

Scorpius looked down at the parchment.

_Scorpius Malfoy,_

_Slytherin House_

_First Year Classes_

_First Term:_

_**Monday, Friday:**_

_Breakfast_

_8:20 to 10:20 Charms- Professor Flitwick- Second Floor_

_10:25 to 12:30 Herbology- Professor Longbottom- Greenhouse 3_

_12:35 to 2:00 Lunch- The Great Hall_

_2:05 to 4:10 History of Magic- Professor Binns- First Floor_

_5:00 to 8:00 Dinner- The Great Hall_

_8:05 to 9:05 Astronomy- Professor Sinistra- Astronomy Tower_

_**Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday:**_

_Breakfast_

_8:20 to 9:10 Flying- Madam Hooch- Quidditch Field_

_9:20: to 10:20 Potions- Professor Trev- Dungeons_

_10:25 to 12:30 Transfiguration- Professor Rin- First Floor_

_12:35 to 2:00 Lunch- The Great Hall_

_2:05 to 4:10 Defense Against the Dark Arts- Second Floor_

_5:00 to 8:00 Dinner- The Great Hall_

_Note to all students, you can study before dinner or after dinner in the Library or your Common Room. It will be your choice and your responsibility to keep up with your schoolwork. _

"That's a lot of classes…" Louis said sadly. "I'm going to die…"

"Its not even that many classes, Louis. See there's only eight classes and we don't have to go to all of them in one day. Plus we have a long lunch too." Scorpius pointed out. "Come on we'd better find the Charms room on the second floor. I hope its easy to get to."

"Careful when you go up the stairs. I heard from Victoire that a few of the steps are tricky and you can get stuck on them. She didn't tell me which ones though so I don't know why she told me with out giving me the exact location of the tricky steps." Louis said complaining as he examined the steps critically.

"She probably wanted to make you over think your decisions and second guess yourself. You know how she likes getting you all flustered. It's how older sisters are supposed to be, I guess." Albus said going straight up the steps and not getting stuck at all.

"Yeah, your probably right, come on Scorpius lets go. Take the exact route the Al did, no point in taking chances today." Louis said tiptoeing up the stairs, flinching a little when he thought he got the step wrong. Finally they both got to the top step and Albus was standing there tapping his foot with mock impatience.

"Its about time you got here! Hurry, while you slow pokes were busy looking at your feet, I found the classroom."

They all dashed down the hall and into a classroom just before the bell rang, with Scorpius tripping on what seemed like air and getting caught my Albus.

"Its good of you three to get here in time, hurry up and find a seat. We shall begin shortly. I am Professor Flitwick." All three nodded and located empty seats near the back of the classroom.

"I wonder what we get to learn first. Have you guys practiced with your wands yet?" Louis asked as he took out his charms book.

"Not really. Every time I tried to, mum would find me and tell me to go clean or pick up something. Its like she has a sixth sense and no matter how sneaky I am, she knows. Its creepy." Albus said rubbing the back of his neck as he thought about the week before.

"I didn't try at home because my dad would of killed me if he caught me trying to do magic. I did read all the books and I know the theory of it but I won't know if I got it right until we actually start practicing. I don't know what spell its going to be but I hope its something that we can use every single day." Scorpius said as he looked around the circular room and at the other students. Once in a while he caught stunned looks aimed at Albus and Louis, and curiosity at him. It seemed like his fellow first years didn't yet know what his father had been, it wouldn't be long until they did find out.

It turned out that their first spell would be 'Wingardium Leviosa' with swish and flick of the wand.

"Wow! Scorpius, that's amazing! How'd you do that? I can't even get the feather to twitch!" Louis asked as he glared at his own feather. "Maybe my feathers defective or something?"

"You should try your veela charm on it Louis! Maybe it'll give you a feather kiss!" Albus taunted and he swish and flicked his own wand repeatedly.

"Al, at least I didn't need to ask for another feather because I didn't burn mine to a bloody crisp! How'd you do that by the way?" Louis asked trying to copy Scorpius's motions of the want.

"I've not no clue. To much almost poking myself in the eye, maybe?" Albus said finally giving up on the feather and burying his face into his arms in frustration.

"Why would you want to poke yourself in the eye? I mean do you want to be like Mad Eye? Dad told me about his magical eye. You could use it to spy on people. Hmm, come here!" Louis got this mischievous gleam in his eyes and tried tugging Albus's face out of the protection of his arms.

"Don't you dare poke me! I'm serious Louis, I'll kick your butt, and veela charm or not, no one's going to want to even be near you for a year!"

"Ugh, fine! I won't poke your eye out." He turned to look on the other side of Albus. "Oh Scorpius!"

"Nope, if you want a magical eye so much, why don't you poke your own eye out?" Scorpius said shaking his head.

"Okay! I think I'll try that. Though I probably need one of you to give me a boost. Okay, one, two.." Louis aimed his wand at his eye but before he could do more then that both Albus and Scorpius jumped on him.

"Are you freaking bonkers? That was a joke!" Scorpius said taking away Louis's wand and his quills, just to be safe.

"I just wanted to see if you would stop me. See! I am your most valuable possession!" He grinned at them.

Both Albus and Scorpius slapped his head, and Louis rubbed the spot pouting. "Your not supposed to harm your most valuable possession! Bad!"

"We aren't dogs, and your not a possession!"

"Okay class, settle down. I have no problems with you guys sitting with friends but I will move you if you start to disrupt my class. I am Professor Longbottom and this will be the Greenhouse we will use for the rest of the year. We won't be handling any plants just yet, I want you to read the Introduction to Herbology chapter and Chapter One of your Herbology book. Pay attention to the handling methods and things you need. I want a twenty inch essay on those two chapters by next week." Professor Longbottom said watching them and ignoring the few groans coming from all of the Gryffindors and most of the Slytherins. "I also have a surprise question before the end of class. Whoever answers it correctly will get ten points. You may begin."

"This is the worst ever! Homework already, I am definitely going to die. Tell my lovely mother that I love her and not to cry." Louis said dramatically putting his hand over his heart.

"Zip it Louis, you're not dying. You get to suffer through this with the rest of us, no easy escape like dying is allowed." Albus said glaring playfully at his cousin.

"Awww fine… So… What do we have to do again?" Louis asked flipping through all the pages.

"I'm not telling you. You know perfectly well what we have to do."

"Scorpius?" Louis asked looking at the other boy with a puppy look.

"I'm not falling for that, Louis. Now get to work before the professor decides that we're making to much noise over here."

Louis grumbled some more then opened his book to the first page and started reading.

An hour and fifty minutes later, Louis had his head on his hand fast asleep. It didn't even look like he'd gone past the first page.

"He's going to fail, isn't he?" Scorpius asked Albus and they both started to put their things away.

"He's not the study hard type. I don't think he'll fail but he's giving himself a lot of trouble. He'll probably leave it till Sunday and then he'll be trying to rope us into helping him." Albus said studying Louis closely. "Payback time."

"Payback? Why?" Scorpius asked looking at Albus who was digging through his school bag.

"For this morning. He's getting what he asked for." With that he ripped a little package open and slipped something into Louis's mouth. "Don't tell him. Let him walk around for a little while."

Scorpius stared at Louis in surprise as his hair turned green. "What did you give him?"

"Oh, its something from my Uncle George's joke shop. Louis probably has the same thing, so I don't want him to find out about it until at least half the school's seen him."

Just then Louis woke up with a start, and looked around blinking his eyes at them. "What time is it? Lunch time? I'm starving."

"Ok, class. Listen to me, raise your hand if you know the answer and wait until I call on you. Name one type of plant with magical properties." Scorpius was the only one who raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Gillyweed has magical properties." Scorpius said smiling at the professor.

"Yes, that is correct. Ten points to Slytherin. Aright class, that's enough studying for now. You can start heading to the Great Hall." Professor Longbottom said. "Albus, please stay. I'd like to have a word with you."

"Go on ahead you guys, I'll catch up with you. Don't walk to fast though." Albus said as he walked towards the professor.

"Alright, see you in a bit. In fact we'll stop by the lake. I want to see it in daylight." Scorpius said grabbing both his bag and Louis's hand and dragging him out the door.

"Hey, slow down Scorpius! You don't have to pull my arm out you know!"

"Sorry, but lets hurry and get to the lake. Why do you think Albus has to stay behind?" Scorpius wondered a little worried, he hoped Albus wasn't in trouble.

"Probably just seeing how he's doing in Slytherin. Neville was kind of expecting Albus to be in his house." Louis said as he hefted his bag higher in his shoulder. "He sort of wanted me there too, but Al's his favorite since he's his godson"

"Oh, yeah? I didn't know you guys knew some of the professors. Isn't it a little awkward?" Scorpius asked as he almost slipped on a rock.

"Yup. We can't do anything about it though. It's not like we can fire them." Louis joked looking for a flat rock to skip it across the lake. "When are you supposed to touch the giant squid?"

"I need to do it before Christmas, but I can technically do it any time before the last day of school. I just get more chocolate frogs if I do it before Christmas." Scorpius said dipping his hand into the water and swishing it around. "I think this lake has mermaids too. I wonder if we'll get to see them?"

"Chocolate frogs are goon but nothing beats Bertie and Bott's Every Flavored Beans. I usually guess the flavors right. Its my special talent." Louis gloated happily.

"When I was younger, I ate a garbage flavored one, and since then I haven't gotten near them. That's around the time my love of Chocolate frogs started. I also collected all the cards. My favorites are Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin."

"My sister's dating Remus Lupin's son and Albus is named after Albus Dumbledore." Louis said smiling at the shocked look on Scorpius's face."

"Wow, really? That's amazing! Your family's all over the place." Scorpius said sitting down on a rock.

"You have no idea." Louis giggled and threw the rock sideways across the lake making it skip five times before it sank to the bottom.

"I never could learn how to do that. Every time I tried they sank straight to the bottom." Scorpius frowned at the spot the rock sank.

"I'm a master. Al can't do it either, the rocks don't like the glare he gives them I guess." Louis said looking for another flat rock.

"I do not glare at them… Well not that much, only at the end when they don't skip." Albus appeared, mumbling last worlds then shaking his head. "Come on, lets go eat. I'm starving."

"What did Neville want?" Louis asked jumping up and down.

"You know we're not supposed to call him Neville, Louis. He just asked if I was doing ok. He kept thinking I was being taunted." Albus said scratching his head.

"Weird. Why would you be taunted? Who, other then James, would want to?" Louis asked running ahead a little then turning to face the other two, walking backwards.

"You're going to fall on your butt if you keep walking like that. I think he was implying that Scorp was taunting me."

"What! Me? Why would I taunt you?" Scorpius asked stopping in his tracks. "Why would he think that?"

"It's because he thinks that you're like your dad was back when our parents went to school. I don't know why though, you're two separate people, just like my dad and me. Just because we look like our parents doesn't mean that we are the same in every way. We act different, grew up different, and have different personalities. I told Neville that too."

"Ha, you made him feel ashamed didn't you? Guilt trip! Scorpius get ready for special treatment, just like Al!" Louis teased the other boy making him smile.

"Not only that, the next person who says anything bad about you is going to have slugs flying out of his or her mouth." Albus stated.

When they walked into the Great Hall, it seemed like everyone was well into their food. "And I haven't forgotten about my Chocolate Frog, Scorpius. You owe me two right now."

Scorpius grinned happily. 'I have friends who defend me and want to protect me. I will do the same for them.'

**A/N: How did you guys like this chapter? Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter, NOT me :)  
**

**Note: Please let me know how this is going. I'm at a crossroads in the story and I want to know if people are reading it and liking it or not. Thank you if you are reading and I hope you like this. I'm going to try to do more Scorpius's point of view only starting next chapter. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 4:**

It had been a week since the first day of school and Scorpius could only hope that the tormenting would stop soon. Today he had been ambushed on his way to the Astronomy Tower and thrown down the few steps he had gone up. He didn't see the one who did it, or at least he hadn't seen his face. The fellow student had been wearing the hood on his cloak over his head. He had also disappeared as soon as Scorpius had hit the last step. Scorpius didn't want Louis or Albus to know about it, they got enough problems by just being around him, they didn't need to worry about some crazy lunatic that had prejudice against the Malfoy name. It could only be that, no other student's seemed to get beat up, it was only him. As long as his two friends didn't find out about it then they were safe. He didn't want them getting hurt because of him. He'd make sure that only he himself would be hurt.

Scorpius limped as fast as he could into the door before the bell rang. He just barely made it through when the bell sounded throughout the castle. As he looked around he mentally told himself to stop limping and headed towards Albus and Louis.

"Scorpius what happed? You aren't usually late, or this late to class." Albus asked looking worriedly at his friend.

"I was just a little late. I forgot my book on my bed and I had to go back for it." Scorpius lied and sat on the chair in between them. He hid a wince as his ankle banged on the desk and he shifted around on the chair.

"Ok, you should of told us. We would of waited for you." Louis said then glanced up to the front of the room as Professor Sinistra, the astronomy teacher, entered.

"I didn't want you two getting into trouble in case I didn't make it in time." Scorpius whispered pretending to look through his bag on the floor but actually lifting his pant leg and looking at the ugly bruise that was forming there. He grimaced in pain then quickly wiped the look from his face as he sat back up.

"Last week we studied the maps and you had the chance to find the stars I told you to with you're telescopes. Today I will give you a map of the sky. You will have to find the missing stars and fill them in. You will also write the names of the stars that are missing on a separate paper. You may use your book. Anything you don't finish will be due on Friday." With that she started walking around helping the few students who asked her.

"I'm never going to find them all." Louis groaned as soon as he looked at the paper. There was a lot of empty spots, and he wasn't sure what the names of any of the stars were.

"Oh be quiet Louis. You'll do fine. We all will." Albus said as he looked though his book for the page that had a map of the sky. "You have your book so start on it, you're already behind from last week's potions assignment and the charms essay from today. You don't want to get even farther behind."

"Oh, no. I forgot about the potions essay! I'm going to die." Louis panicked, running his hands through his hair. He looked like he was ready to pull it out.

"Don't worry, we'll help you tonight. We'll stay up until three in the morning if we have to." Scorpius said writing down three stars names.

"You will? Thank you! I'll be forever grateful, Scorpius and Al!" Louis grinned happily at them.

"You know he's going to want us to write it for him." Albus whispered to Scorpius so Louis wouldn't hear.

"Don't worry. He's going to write it himself, I'll make him." Scorpius smirked.

"Ok, so what happens when I throw in the three gryphon feathers?" Louis asked as he wrote the last three inches of his potions essay.

"The liquid should turn red then you stir three times counter clockwise and once clockwise and let simmer for ten minutes." Scorpius said watching from a chair on the other side of Louis with Albus in the seat between them. "Now the last thing you write is what it does to the person who uses it."

"Right, I got it." Louis said triumphantly. "I'm done! Finally! It's over!"

"At least for today." Albus said as he smiled at Scorpius who grinned back. "Come on, I'm tired. Lets go to sleep."

"Not so fast! Scorpius! You promised!" Louis said jumping at Scorpius and making him fall onto the floor with the other boy on top.

"Alright! You don't have to jump on me Louis!" Scorpius mock scolded but couldn't help but laugh at the other boys apologetic face.

"Yay!" Louis said hopping up and holding his hand out to Scorpius so he could help him up.

Scorpius got up and dusted his school robes off and then reached into his pocket. "Here you are. Three sugar quills and three chocolate frogs. Don't eat them tonight, you won't be able to fall asleep."

Louis made a face at Scorpius. "I can eat them if I want!"

Scorpius shook his head as he watched Louis open the chocolate frog. "Hey! Come back here!" The frog had leaped unexpectedly onto his head then to the couch. Louis snatched at it but didn't catch it until the third try.

"You definitely aren't seeker material, Louis." Albus said giggling at his cousin.

"Yeah, yeah, you know I can't catch things that are that small. That's why I've always been a beater." Louis muttered surly then brightened as he took a bite of the chocolate frog.

"Yeah the only thing you can't catch is the snitch. Which is surprising since you're a good keeper." Albus said getting up from the couch.

"I told you, I can't catch little things. I have no idea how your dad does it Al. Spotting something that tiny from a long way away seem practically impossible!" Louis complained. "Well lets go, you like teasing me to much."

"Its because you're my cousin, I'm supposed to enjoy teasing you." Albus said walking behind him then noticed that Scorpius hadn't followed them.

"You guys go ahead. I'll be there in a minute. I need to finish writing the letter to my parents. I usually wake up early to write them but I don't think I will be able to tomorrow, or should I say later today?" Scorpius grinned at Albus who laughed.

"Hurry up or you won't be able to get up at all." Louis said joking. Albus and Louis both walked towards the boys dorm door and disappeared through it.

Scorpius pulled out the letter he had received the other day from his parent and reread it.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_We are glad you're settling in well. Both your father and I are extremely happy about your being sorted into Slytherin. We are also glad that you've found some friends, I must admit that we were both surprised as to who your friends are but we couldn't be happier that you have them. We also wouldn't have thought that they'd be in Slytherin, considering who their parents are but it's better to have them with you in Slytherin house since you get along so well together. They sound like very nice young men, would you like to have them over sometime during Christmas break? Of course we think you can make it onto the new School team Scorpius! I am very confident in your seeker abilities. You got them from your father after all. This will be an amazing opportunity for you and your friends. Don't forget to have fun though, if it becomes an obligation and not something you enjoy you don't have to stay with it. I have ordered a subscription to both the Quibbler and Daily Prophet for you dear, they should start on sending them on Tuesday. I hope you do become friends to the twins as easily as you did with Albus and Louis. I am also sure that your two friends will learn the way around the school, if not right away then eventually when they get tired of getting lost. I'm so happy for you Scorpius, please write to us often. I hope everyone's treating you well. We love you and miss you too. I personally hope the time goes by fast, I miss having you around the house. It seems so empty, especially when your father's off on business. Have fun and try not to get into to much trouble and try not to fall behind on your studies. _

_Love,_

_Draco & Asteria Malfoy_

Scorpius pulled out a piece of parchment, his ink pot and a quill and started scribbling as fast as he could while still being as elegantly as possible.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_Hello mom and dad, I'm happy to tell you that I'm most definitely not falling behind on my studies. It's really surprising how much work they give the first week of classes. It's a nightmare, but I'm not behind at all. Louis is catching up and Albus is the same as me, he doesn't like leaving things until the last minute. We both ended up helping Louis and he promised that that's the last time he falls behind but he keeps procrastinating. I tell him its not going to end well. The trial's for the School Team are tomorrow and Albus and I plan on getting there extra early because we don't have any classes after 4:10. And I found the Kitchen so if we miss dinner its alright because we can just go ask for food. Yes, everyone's treating me well. I've met the rest of our dorm mates and they seem nice enough. The professors are alright. My favorite is the potions professor. Professor Trev is what we call him. He told us that Trev is a shortened version of his name but he won't say what the rest of it is. The first years are trying to find out and whoever does wins, my bets on Louis, he's really persistent. Of course I want them to visit during Christmas break! That's going to be the best, thank you! I miss you even more. I love you both. Dad try not to work to hard and mom go with dad as much as you can so that you aren't home alone that much._

_With much love, your loving son,_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

Scorpius blew on the parchment to dry the ink faster then sealed it and put it away in his bag. He would give it to Nekkar tomorrow when he got the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler. As he walked towards the boys dorm he sighed in regret. "I guess we have to eat in the Great Hall for breakfast."

"Wake up Al! Really, you need to stop sleeping in so much!" Louis jumped on Albus's bed making the other boy fall off the other side.

"Wha-? Louis! Stop doing that! Wake me up normally for once!" Albus scolded as he rubbed the top of his head which he had banged on the bedside table.

"I can't do that. Every time I do you never wake up. It has to be dramatic, it wakes you up just like that!" Louis said snapping his fingers.

Albus muttered to him self about Louis not even trying at all and started looking though his trunk for a clean pair of school robes.

"Scorpius, you up yet?" Louis called through the curtains. When no noise came through he pulled the curtain back. The bed was empty. "Where'd he go?"

"You probably scared him away with all the yelling." Albus said looking around for his shoes.

"Scared who away?" Scorpius asked as he walked into the room, his hair wet.

"Scorpius! There you are! I thought a ghost came and got you!" Louis said running to him and jumping on him.

"Louis! I'm going to fall!" Scorpius said grabbing the wall for support.

"Sorry! Why'd you wake up so early?" Louis asked as he got off of him and started looking around for his tie and shoes.

"I needed to take a bath." Scorpius replied as he looked at the two of them. "Albus don't forget the trials are today."

"I know, its exciting isn't it? Are you sure you don't want to join with us Louis?" Albus said grabbing his bag and hoisting it onto his shoulder.

"I'm sure. Imagine me trying to get onto the team and doing my school work. It'd be a nightmare!" Louis giggled unfazed by his lack of dedication.

"We'd probably be helping you until three every morning." Scorpius moaned at the thought of it. "We'd never get any sleep."

"Exactly! So on to lunch we go! I'm assuming we can't go to the Kitchen today?" Louis asked as he eyed Scorpius.

"To true. I'm getting my Daily Prophet and the weekly Quibbler today. Plus I have to send my letter and I'd rather not go all the way to the Owlery. To many stairs." Scorpius said then raised his eyebrow at Louis. "How'd you know we weren't going to the Kitchen?"

"It's a talent of mine. I know everything that goes on anywhere in the wizerding world." Louis grinned cheekily.

"Come on, I'm starving! Lets go eat." Albus said heading to the door and on towards the Great Hall.

They made it there early, only a few students were sitting at each table. They headed to the other end of the Slytherin table closest to the professors table and sat down, Louis opposite of Scorpius and Albus.

"How many student's do you think will go to this try out?" Albus asked Scorpius as he picked pancakes and scrambled eggs.

"I'm not sure. The one's who don't mind playing with other houses. I have absolutely no idea who those people are though I'm pretty sure your brother isn't one of them." Scorpius said after he took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Yeah, plus he's already on the Gryffindor Team. They had their trials on Saturday and Rose told me he got on the team as a Chaser." Albus replied and stuffed a pancake into his mouth.

Just then the post owls few through the windows and scattered to their designated people. Scorpius just glanced up and Nekkar along with another owl he didn't recognize landed on the spot right in front of him. He quickly untied the rolls of parchment from the unknown owl and put the five knuts in the pouch tied to its other leg, then he placed his letter on Nekkars leg as the other owl flew away with a hoot.

"Its for mom and dad Nekkar, safe flight and here's you're treat." Scorpius crooned ignoring the Daily Prophet and Quibbler for the time being until after Nekkar took off.

"Anything good?" Albus asked peering over Scorpius's shoulder as Scorpius unrolled the Prophet.

"Erm nothing so far… Oh your dad's been asked to be the Minister of Magic by Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, he declined though. I'm a bit surprised they asked him in that press conference about those "ex-death eaters" that were found torturing the muggles. Remember they claimed they had no idea how they got in their mansions. Anyway it said that Shacklebolt thinks that things like that won't happen if your dad's the Minister. Your dad said that it would still happen no matter who the minister was and that he felt better being the Head Auror because of him actually catching them himself instead of sending other people to do it." Scorpius narrated for Albus and Louis his eyes skimming through the lines quickly. " That's the only interesting thing."

"Yeah I'm not surprised. Kingsley's actually asked my dad about becoming the minister a bunch of times. I guess he thought if he asked him in public dad would say yes. He should know dad won't be pressured into anything he doesn't want to do. They've known each other since the Second War." James said opening his letter.

"No fair! I didn't get my weekly care package today from mom…" Louis whimpered sadly, his eyes following the last of the owls.

"You'll probably get it tomorrow so don't cry about it Louis." Albus said putting the letter away with a little frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh its just a letter from my uncle Ron. He's being a git though so just forget it." Albus said looking around the hall not meeting Scorpius eyes.

Scorpius looked down. He was pretty sure he knew what the letter said, nothing good and all about him.

"Don't worry Scorpius like I said he's a git. Come on we need to eat. We have tryouts today. Besides it doesn't matter what he thinks, it doesn't matter what my brother thinks, it doesn't matter what anyone thinks." Albus said smiling at Scorpius who tentatively smiled back.

Louis then interrupted them. "Isn't it funny that we get to do flying lessons today? With you both trying out for Quidditch."

Albus giggled along with Scorpius who's nerves had calmed down a little. "Yup."

"Hurry up, I want to get there early! I'm not going to join any teams but I want to fly on a broom!" Louis said mock frowning at the two other boys.

Later that day they both waved at Louis, who had decided to sit on the grass in front of the stands but still away from where the try outs would be. Scorpius looked around and he started to hyperventilate.

"Oh Merlin its almost time Albus! I'm not going to get it, I'm going to fall off my broom or, or crash into the stands. I'm going to die, I'm going to die…" Scorpius said hiding his face behind Albus's back as they stood on the Quidditch pitch with the other student's that wanted to try out for the School Team.

"Don't worry Scorp. I've been practicing with you and believe me, you're a great seeker. You'll only get better as you get older. You aren't going to fall off of your broom or crash into the stands or die. So don't lose your mind over it. So. Calm. Down. And. Breath." Albus said as he noticed that Scorpius had stopped breathing.

"Sorry. I'm nervous. I think I need a chocolate bar." Scorpius said reaching into his pocket and taking out said bar. He quickly unwrapped it and ate it.

"Slow down, you're going to choke." Albus said a little alarmed. Before Scorpius could answer Madam Hooch appeared. It seemed like she would be the coach until the captain was picked.

"Alright everyone as you can already guess this is an unusual team. Hogwarts has always had four teams. We have never had a joint school team. It is a new idea and by the end of the year we will find out if it will go on to next year or not. We need you to work together, it's a must for this team if you want it to last. Now I am going to put you into groups. Those of you who want to try out for Keeper stand here. Chaser next to them but keep a space between you. Beaters same goes for you and seekers as well. First off lets see if you can actually fly. Keepers fly a lap around the Quidditch pitch." She thought about it for a second. "Scratch that. Everyone fly around the pitch once and come back into your separate groups again."

Albus grinned at Scorpius who tentatively grinned back and took off into the air. As soon as his feet left the grass Scorpius's fears melted and he grinned happily going around the pitch full speed with Albus next to him all the way around and landed a beat after him.

"Alright anyone who didn't make it off the ground and those of you that fell off your brooms please take a seat on the stands or you can go ahead and head back to the castle. You may try out again next year if you wish to do so." She hadn't even finished her sentence and more then half of the students left, deciding to sit on the stands and watch the rest of the try outs. Now there was three keepers(Slytherin, Huffelpuff, and a Gryffindor), five chasers(Two Gryffindors, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and a Ravenclaw), six beaters( Two Slytherins, Three Hufflepuffs, and a Gryffindor), and three seekers(a Slytherin, and Two Gryffindors). "Alright, that's much better. Who want's to be the first keeper? And I need three chasers"

Scorpius looked at Albus who swallowed nervously and stepped in front of the rest of the chasers.

Two hours later they both collapsed as the tryouts finally ended.

"I didn't get it, I just know it." Scorpius said tiredly.

"You're kidding me right? You were the best one there!" Albus replied flopping onto the grass as the rest of the students headed towards the castle. "You'll see, the results are going to be up by tomorrow and you'll be the seeker."

"You'll be a chaser for sure. I'm definitely not going to be on the list."

"You guys did great!" Louis said as he popped out of nowhere and sat down in between them. "Everybody was talking about you two. Even some of the Gryffindors said you were good.

Scorpius looked at him in disbelief. "Are you sure they were saying that I was good?"

"Yup! You and Albus were what everybody was talking about. More then the rest because you're the only first years that made it until the end. Come on lets go. You two need to take showers. I'll stop by the kitchen and get us a bunch of food. We can eat it in our dorm."

They both nodded and slowly trudged to the castle. Louis going ahead to get the food.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter not me. The only thin that is mine are the personalities for this particular story and the situations the characters find themselves in. I also used some info from wiki because I needed the info since I don't have my copys of HP with me(sad day).**

**Note: Thank you for the review chocykitty, I will try to go back and fix it and try to make more sense of it. ^-^**

**Chapter 5:**

It seemed like the weeks flew by and Scorpius couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at how much he had to go through every single day. The amount of work they had was unbelievable, and it seemed like the teachers forgot that their class wasn't the only class that the students had. Every lesson ended with them having to write an essay or some kind of work for the next time they had that class.

There was still a few attacks on him but they had lessened since it was revealed that he had gotten chosen for the School Team. He could only hope that they would stop soon, since he had no hope of anyone believing anything he said. The teachers were indifferent to him, he couldn't turn to them for help. Albus and Louis already helped him too much with protecting him from verbal threats and name calling. He didn't want them getting hurt by being with him at the wrong place and wrong time. Scorpius would never forgive himself if something bad happened to either of them.

Quidditch practice was one of the best parts of the week because it erased all his troubles for a while. He instantly felt a weight off of his shoulders every time he was in the air. It was his break from the rest of the world, or at least the school. When Scorpius was in the air, he became a team mate. People depended on him and believed in him. Everything was different there, and it was amazing.

Once his feet touch the ground, everything changed. His teammates were still nice to him and would talk to him outside of class but they along with Albus and Louis were the only ones. His dorm mates mostly ignored him, not really caring about him at all. The rest of the school looked down on him and tried to ignored him a much as possible. A few of the nasty tempered students resorted to threats and name calling.

Scorpius sighed in defeat, it seemed like no matter how he presented himself or how different he was from his grandfather, people still believed he was a bad person. They even went so far as to accuse him of manipulating Albus and Louis to do whatever he wanted and hiding his real personality so that they defended him instead of seeing him for what he really was.

"Why do they think I would go through that much trouble? What have I done? Why is it so hard to believe that I'm not my grandfather. I'm not even my father. I'm Scorpius, a completely different person." Scorpius muttered as he stepped through the dorm door and found Louis and Albus waiting for him on his bed.

"Scorpius! You're finally back! How was practice?" Louis asked as he bounced on the bed a little.

Scorpius couldn't help but chuckle at his restlessness and replied, his dark mood erased. "It was really good. I'm getting better at spotting the snitch. I really wish you were chosen for one of the chaser positions, Albus. It would have been bloody brilliant if you were there."

Albus shrugged. "Don't worry I'll get in next year. I'm good, but there was someone better. I don't mind. Next year is going to be great. We'll have a triple threat going, if Louis actually try's out that is."

"Hey, you never know. I might, I might not." Louis replied shrugging his shoulders.

"You're so helpful, Louis." Albus rolled his eyes, then busted out laughing at the look on Louis's face.

Louis just stuck his tongue out at Albus.

"Do you guys have food? I'm starving!" Scorpius asked as he looked around the room. "I need a bath too."

"You go ahead, we'll go down to the kitchen and get a few things for you. We already ate, but there's no harm in getting a snack." Albus replied and headed towards the door with Louis right behind him.

Scorpius chuckled, shaking his head. He then looked through his trunk and found his pajamas and boxers. Once in the bath, Scorpius couldn't help but to relax. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and hurried as fast as he could. When he walked back into the dorm, Louis and Albus were back with a lot of delicious smelling food. He jogged over and snatched a chicken leg off of the closest plate.

"About time. We've been here forever!" Louis teased as he watching Scorpius wolf down the chicken.

"This is the best chicken ever." Scorpius said as he finished the first one.

"Nothing beats Hogwarts food. Oh, don't tell grandma I said that." Louis said looking a little ashamed of himself.

Albus shook his head chuckling a little. "I won't tell. You better make sure you don't say that near the rest of the family. They definitely would tell her you said that."

"It's not like they're climbing all over themselves to talk to me. Dom and Victoire are the only one's that talked to me since we got sorted."

"Yeah, same here. Except for the times James runs into me and starts yelling at me about being in Slytherin and blah, blah, blah." Albus said throwing himself onto his bed. "He's such an idiot."

"James is like uncle Ron, stubborn and thick headed. Once he sets his mind about something, he'll stick to that mindset. There's nothing you can do about that. Eventually he'll get that Scorpius isn't bad and he'll come around. He's probably going to be the last one though, besides uncle Rom that is." Louis said turning to look at Scorpius. "So until then Scorp, just ignore everything James says and stick with us. I'm not saying that he's going to hurt you but he does some pretty bad pranks to people he doesn't like. Sorry I keep repeating myself but I want you to know we care and don't want anything to happen to you."

Scorpius blushed and ducked his head so that they wouldn't notice. "Thank you, I'm glad you guys are on my side."

"We wouldn't even consider being on anyone's side but your's." Albus replied his green eyes staring directly into Scorpius's grey ones. Scorpius could help the blush creeping over his face, and his heart did an odd thump.

"Thanks that means a lot." Scorpius smiled at them. They went back to eating and as soon as the last piece of food disappeared, they climbed into their own beds.

"Goodnight guys."

"Night, Scorp. Night, Louis."

"Night."

A few hours later, Scorpius sat up with a start. Sweat was pouring down his face and he felt like he'd been running for miles. The nightmare faded away, he couldn't even remember what it had been about. Scorpius quietly got off of his bed and headed into the bathroom. The water on his face helped a bit but when he went to lay back down, he couldn't fall back asleep.

"Good thing there's no classes tomorrow." Scorpius muttered to himself and pressed the palm of his hands against his eyes. After the first burst of color he sighed. "What do I do now?"

Not able to come up with anything, Scorpius slowly got off his bed again and quietly looked through his trunk. Scorpius remembered his dad had said he'd put some extra reading material near the bottom of the trunk incase he needed something to do. He pulled out the nearest book and read the title. 'Animagus'.

"What's an animagus?" Scorpius wondered taking the book to his bed. After closing the curtains around him, Scorpius whispered the lumos spell and opened the book to the first page.

"_An Animagus is a witch or wizard with the rare ability to transform into a particular animal at will. The Animagus spell is very difficult and dangerous to perform, which is one reason that all Animagi are required to be registered by the Ministry of Magic. Another reason is so the Ministry can ensure that an Animagus does not use his or her power for any illegal purpose while in their animal form."_

"This is brilliant! I wonder why dad put it in my trunk? Isn't it a little advanced and dangerous?" Scorpius wondered quietly his eyes scanning through the lines.

"_Animagi are extremely rare. As of this century there are only seven registered Animagus. The spell, being extremely hard to master, is one of the reasons that most witches or wizards never attempt to learn it. While it is speculated that there are a few unregistered Animagus, the consequences of being found out are extremely harsh. A witch or wizard could be sent to Azkaban for a long time. It is extremely helpful that a person register at the Misistry as soon as they learn the spell."_

Scorpius flipped over a couple of pages.

"_The Animagus transformation is one of a very few forms of magic that can be performed in a controlled manner without a wand."_

Scorpius went ahead a few pages again.

"_A witch or wizard does not choose the shape they transform into. The animal shape which the witch or wizard transforms into depends on the personality of the person at the time of casting the spell. Once they transform into an animal, it is very unlikely that it will change later on in life." _

Excitement crept through Scorpius and he went back to the first page. This would be his new goal. It would keep him completely focused on something during his free time and when the day came that he spoke the spell, it would help him escape from his troubles. His thought's turned to Louis and Albus and decided to tell them when he got the spell right. He could teach them and they could go have those adventures that Albus kept talking about having.

Scorpius smiled and whispered. "This is going to be the best seven years of my life."

No doubt it would also be one of the worst, but as long he had his friends he would make it.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you have the time to review. ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Anything and anyone you recognize is obviously not mine the things that are mine will be the personalities and situations I put these characters in.**

**Note: Thank you for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing, I'm glad some of you like this. ^-^ As I said before I will try to redue the first two chapters again soon ^^**

**Chapter 6:**

Some people grew far apart as they grew up, they changed, didn't like the same things anymore or just plain didn't like the people that they used to be next to every second of every day. It seemed like only yesterday that they were three little first years declaring that they would always be best friends, and daring each other to go touch the giant squid. How did the time fly by so fast? Lots of things have changed from then to now. Maybe it always happens like that? Scorpius mused sadly as he walked down the field towards one of his best friends, though he wasn't even sure if Al still wanted to be his friend. Then again he really couldn't consider Al as one of his best friends anymore, since he kept avoiding him like Scorpius had the Dragon Pox or worse yet the Plague. So he walked towards his only best friend who was sitting on the grass.

"Hey Scorpius! How was Quidditch practice? When's the next school game? I haven't really paid attention to the notice board." Louis asked smiling at him as he got up from the spot near the lake they always went to, the very first spot they ever went to.

"It went well. Its next week, you won't be able to watch though, because its at Beauxbatons. You should really pay attention to that thing, it's a life saver. What if they changed the password already? What would you do?" Scorpius's mouth lifted in one corner as he repressed a chuckle Louis's cluelessness. Not everything changes, he was glad for Louis. He didn't need to lose both of them. Losing one already hurt too much.

"Bummer, no looking at beautiful girls or handsome Durmstrang boys for me. You lucky bastard, you get to go to all the exotic places. I don't need to look at the notice board because I have you! I can always count on you to save my life Scorp. By the way where's Al? I hardly see him anymore. Did you ever find out why he didn't join either of the Quidditch teams this year?" Louis looked around for the third member of their party, who was no where in sight.

"Well if you really wanted to ogle more "exotic" people you should of joined the School Team like you said you would. Blame only yourself for that and for getting locked out of our Common Room because I'm not always going to be right there exactly when you need me so just look at the damn thing just in case. As for Al, that I can't say. Every time I ask him he says he just couldn't join this year. To busy. I don't know what he could possibly be busy with though. We have every class possible together and we all get the same work to do." Scorpius said a little sad, Al had been acting different since the end of their fourth year. He didn't write to him as much as usual during the summer, and they had only seen each other once, at Diagon Alley. Both of them had gone to get their school supplies, and Al had seemed a little distant. They hadn't even shared a compartment on the train this year. "The Slytherin Quidditch team has more practices and games against the rest of the Houses but the Hogwarts Team has way less practices and games so it wouldn't make that much of a difference to his homework time. Plus school just started so we aren't too deep into our studying for our O.W.L.s. In a few months sure, but not right now."

They walked to the kitchen. Both did so unconsciously, it was so common for them to go there along with Al, instead of the Great Hall. Scorpius still wasn't well liked and any chance they could get away from the rest of the school, they did and went to the kitchen.

"Do you think that he might of found a girlfriend?" Louis asked suddenly.

Scorpius's heart stopped a little at the thought of Al having a girlfriend. He had been secretly hopping that wasn't the case but knowing that more then likely it was. Scorpius knew why he didn't want Al to have a girlfriend. Before the end of their third year, he had started to get these emotions popping up every time he was around Al. By the end of their fourth year, he had a very good idea why. He liked Al. It wasn't a like you as a friend like either. It was more of a I can't stop thinking of you, my heart pounds so fast when I'm near you, I blush uncontrollably every time you glance my way, sort of like.

"Maybe. He doesn't really talk to me that much anymore." Scorpius said hiding his emotions as best he could, though he sounded sad. It was enough for Louis to notice it.

"I don't know why he's gotten like this, but you still have me Scorp. You'll never be able to get rid of me that easy. I'm you're friend for life. Nothing will change that." Louis said putting his arm around Scorpius's shoulders, giving him a one armed hug. He didn't let go until they got to the portrait of the fruit bowl.

"I just don't know what I did to have him ignore me like this. He barely says hello anymore. When I asked him about Quidditch a few days ago, he told me he was just to busy and then left. Its only been a week since we started school and I haven't even seen him in our dorm. When I wake up he's not there, and you know he's not a morning person."

"I noticed. If he really does have a girl then I'd say he's with her, but why ignore us like that? He's not talking to me either." Louis said as a house elf appeared next to them.

"What can I get you masters?" He squeaked looking at them hopefully. The house elves never complained about them always being there, and they seemed happy every time they were there. Once in a while when they had to go to the Great Hall they always found a special treat where they sat that they only seemed to have. It had caused a few indignant words and envious staring but the three hadn't really cared.

"Can we get some of your delicious chicken, mashed potatoes, pumpkin juice, and strawberry cake please? Its just us again." Louis smiled at the house elf who bowed and disappeared.

"That sounds delicious. I'm starving." Scorpius said changing the subject away from Al. He really didn't want to talk about him anymore, his heart hurt to much already. Good thing that this was only a crush. If he loved Al he'd be dead from the pain. Scorpius was sure he'd be dead.

"Yeah, I've been craving it actually, I hoped you wouldn't mind." Louis said rubbing his head and looked sheepishly at Scorpius.

"No worries, I didn't really care what we eat, but now I want chicken so good decision on your part." Scorpius chuckled picking up a drumstick from the food that had appeared on their table.

"I can read your mind! I know exactly what would be your choice before you even know of it!" Louis joked taking a bite out of the mashed potatoes.

Scorpius grinned at Louis who got this weird look in his eyes when he looked back but before Scorpius could figure out what the look was it disappeared and the same Louis was there. He forgot about the look as they ate and chatted with each other laughing at jokes and groaning at the homework they had to do for the next day.

"Why haven't I learned my lesson Scorp? Why do I torture myself so?" Louis asked on their way to the dorms to finish their homework.

"I don't know Louis. I tell you and tell you but you always ignore my homework advice." Scorpius said rolling his eyes at his friend.

"You need to convince me harder next time. I really regret not listening to you."

"Its only going to get more difficult from here on out, Louis. We have our O.W.L.s this year. You'd better start studying or you're going to receive a P or worse a T for every subject." Scorpius said as they turned into the hallway leading to the Common Room. He stopped in his tracks as he spotted the one thing he never hoped to see.

Al with his face pressed into Carley Creevey's face. Scorpius's heart did a painful squeeze and before the couple noticed that they were there Scorpius ran down a side corridor that was another way towards the Slytherin Common Room. He barely noticed that Louis was running after him calling his name.

"Scorpius! Stop!" Louis yelled running as fast as he could. Not being as athletic as Scorpius was, he didn't catch up until they were in their dorm room. It was deserted, which wasn't really a surprise as it was still dinner time. Scorpius had stopped in the middle of the room, and no matter how hard he tried to stop the tears, they kept coming.

Louis walked towards him and hugged him gently. "You like Al don't you?"

Scorpius shook his head in the negative. He really didn't want Louis to find out. It would make so many problems between them. He didn't want their friendship to end too.

"Don't lie to me. I can read your mind, remember?" Louis said softly trying to meet Scorpius's downcast eyes.

Scorpius looked up at Louis, tears falling down his face. His eye's looked cloudy but Louis could still see pain in them.

"I can't tell you. I just can't. It'll ruin everything." Scorpius whispered, his knees giving out and he crumbled to the floor. Louis kneeled down next to him, then he grabbed his hands in both of his.

"You can tell me Scorp. I'm your friend. I will always be your friend. It won't change anything between us if you do like Al. I'm bi remember? I don't care if you like boys. I'd actually prefer it. It'd sort of give me permission to go after you." Louis said smiling down at Scorpius's shocked face. "Don't worry, I won't go after you right now, its just a warning that since I know now that you do look at guys I can try to get you to be mine. But it's ok to tell me about what you're thinking and feeling. Don't shut me out, ok? We're friends, you can talk to me about anything."

"You like me?" Scorpius asked his brain still latched on to that piece of information. He wondered if it was just Louis being funny, or just saying something to get him to talk.

"It's a little crush. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you liked girls and I didn't want to creep you out and push you away." Louis said squeezing Scorpius's hand.

"Why do you like me? How can you like me? I didn't think I was your type. Don't you go for the tall dark and handsome type? Or the long legged green eyed beauty? And I'm sorry but I don't have a crush on you." Scorpius said babbling, his mind going a mile a second.

"Slow down Scorp." Louis said chuckling at the look on his face. "I like you because I just do. How can I not like you? You are my type, I like you. If I like you then you're obviously my type. Don't worry, I wasn't expecting you to have a crush on me. I know you like Al, I can see it in your eyes every time you look at him, oh don't worry, Al's clueless about that too. Just don't hide things from me anymore please. I want to help you. Don't keep everything locked in, its not healthy." Louis whispered looking into Scorpius's eyes.

Scorpius glanced down, biting his lip. "I just don't know why but I can't stop thinking about him. Every time I look at him my heart beats way too fast."

"Then you have a pretty big crush on him." Louis murmured. "Come on lets go sit on your bed. It'd be way more comfortable then the floor."

Scorpius nodded and slowly got up with Louis's help. They sat down facing each other and Scorpius thought and decided to tell him everything except one thing. He started talking. "I've liked him for a while now. Ever since the end of third year. I didn't know for sure what it was until the end of last year though. You remember how I started doing all that research about animagus during our third year? I think I was trying to keep my mind off of it. I think I knew what it was but I just didn't want to admit it to myself." Ok maybe two things. Louis would so kill him if he found out he didn't tell him that the animagus thing started in first year. It was just a little white lie, it wouldn't really make a difference, except for Scorpius himself would still be alive.

Louis nodded. "I remember asking you to teach me if you figured it out. You stopped telling us about it and I just figured you just gave up on it. You seemed like you were always thinking about something. Kind of like you were only half there."

"Yeah, I felt like I was only half there. I didn't tell you this because I felt like I needed to keep it as my secret to go wherever I wanted to, so I could just think and just get away from what I was feeling." Scorpius whispered looking at his hands.

"Wait, your saying that you…?"

"I learned everything there is to be an animagus. I couldn't leave it alone, it was in my head since our first year. I started earlier then I first told you." He couldn't lie, Scorpius came clean and carefully watched Louis's eyes to make sure he wasn't about to kill him.

Louis just looked at him waiting for more.

Scorpius sighed with relief as Louis hadn't done anything yet and so told him more. "I can change into a wolf."

"Are you serious? You actually did it?" Louis practically yelled in astonishment at Scorpius who covered his ears.

"Did what?" A voice from the door way said and they both froze in shock.

"Al! When did you get there?" Louis babbled jumping off of Scorpius's bed and standing awkwardly trying to shield Scorpius's face from Albus's veiw.

"I just came by to get my bag, I didn't finish my potions essay and Carley offered to tutor me." Albus said as he walked to his bed were his bag had been thrown on. "What did Scorpius do?"

"Erm, he uh he.." Louis couldn't think of anything to say and he started sweating.

Scorpius's eye's narrowed as he heard Al say his full name. He hadn't done that since the first day they met. "I asked out the Beauxbatons captain. She turned me down though, said she had a long distance relationship already."

"Really? I didn't know that you liked her." Albus said surprised by the announcement and a looked a little uneasy.

"Yeah." Scorpius mumbled turning his head away, his bangs hiding his face even more.

Albus started to walk towards him but decided against it and walked towards the door instead. "I'm sorry it didn't work out." And he walked out the door.

Louis sat on the bed again looking at Scorpius. "I'm sorry."

"What for? Its not your fault Louis." Scorpius said closing his eyes. "I'm the one that has an impossible crush on him."

"No it's not. He's pushing you away, no idea why. If its so impossible then why don't you try liking someone else?" Louis asked as he gazed at Scorpius's face.

"I don't want to like anybody. I'd rather just forget about these feelings." Scorpius said getting up from the bed. "Come on lets do our potions work and anything else you didn't do yesterday."

Louis decided to drop it for now, nodded and followed him to the Common Room.

Once there they found a secluded corner and opened their potions work. Scorpius was already done with it but he let Louis read it to get an idea of what he should be writing.

"I'll read it when you're done, alright?" Scorpius said as he opened a random book from his bag. He always had extra reading material in there for times just like this.

"Thanks Scorp. I'll tell you if I need any help." Louis said as he read through Scorpius's paper then began on his own twenty inch long report.

Scorpius just nodded as he was already getting immersed into his book.

An hour and a half later, Louis leaned back and groaned with exhaustion. "I'm finally done!"

Scorpius put his book away, then stretched his back out. "What me to read it?"

"Nah, it's fine. Looks like we're the only ones out here." Louis replied as he glanced around the room. It had emptied around twenty minutes before, many fellow Slytherin's finished with their work. "So when are you going to help me with turning into an animagi, my friend?"

Scorpius chuckled. He'd been waiting for Louis to ask about it since they had sat down. Louis, surprisingly, had enough self control to wait until he'd gotten his potions work done. "Well first off, you need to read "Animagus". It tells you all the rules and history of it."

Louis was looking at him with disbelief. "You're not just going to tell me?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and said dryly. "Of course not. This is serious magic, no short cuts allowed."

Louis huffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

Scorpius couldn't help but to chuckle at Louis's attitude.

"Pretty please?" Louis changed his pose, and unleashing his full veela power and Scorpius.

Scorpius shook his head again. "Nope, you know that doesn't work for me anymore."

"Bloody hell." Louis muttered again, acting like a spoiled child that ran into someone who didn't give him what he wanted.

"If you want to learn it then do it from the start." Scorpius chuckled. Louis frowned, and then a glint came into his eyes. The same glint the had from earlier. He got up then swaggered to where Scorpius was standing. "You sure you won't tell me?"

Scorpius cleared his throat and shook his head. Louis was up to something, and it wasn't going to be good.

Louis suddenly pushed Scorpius against the back of the couch and leaned close.

Scorpius's face turned red and he was about to open his mouth the tell Louis to get off, when they both heard the entrance to the common room move. Louis stood up as Albus walked into the room.

Scorpius was dumbfounded. What was Louis trying to do? Was Louis trying to kiss him? No, that couldn't have been it. Could it? Didn't he just say that he didn't like Louis in that way? His head was filled with these thoughts, a never ending list of questions that repeated themselves over and over again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****: Anything and anyone you recognize is obviously not mine, the things that are mine will be the personalities and situations I put these characters in.**

**Note****: Thank you again for reading, favoriting, and following. I'm very glad some of you took the time to review and it encourages me that yes you are interested and want more chapters. ^-^ I have finally fixed some more of the mistakes on chapters 1 and 2. The reason there were so many was because I wrote those on my tablet and I wasn't used to it. I prefer my laptop which was broken at the time but now is fixed ^-^ yay. **

**Thank You for all the reviews: ladybug28, Olympia5000, Rainyrainicorn, alessa-vulturi, abby normal, voicelessly, the-oncoming-storm-xx, choc kitty, and the anonymous. I appreciate all the impute, and telling me the things I did wrong. I'm ecstatic that so many of you enjoyed it and I'll try to keep a steady update pace. ^-^**

**Thank you again, and I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 7:**

Albus seemed to be frozen, he had not moved since his gaze had caught sight of Louis. His eyes glanced from Louis who had folded his arms across his chest, to Scorpius who looked shocked. Scorpius didn't seem to notice that Albus had been the one who walked through the door.

Louis shook his hair out of his eyes then said. "What's up Al? You finally finished with your tutoring? How did it go?" He voice seemed calm and cool. It dared Albus to say what he had seen.

Albus blinked dazedly for a minute before shaking his head like he was shaking an image from his head. "We just finished, it's a little late but she helped me a lot. What… What are you guys up to?"

Scorpius glanced up as Albus's voice finally penetrated through his shock. He immediately turned red, got up, hurried past Louis, and went through the boys dormitory door. Scorpius ran until he reached the safety of his bed. He didn't even change, just got in and closed the curtains around him. When no light penetrated through the material he dropped his head onto his knees and groaned in disbelief.

"What the bloody hell was that? Didn't he say he'd give me time? And Albus saw it! Bloody Louis, you idiot. I'm going to throttle you. By the time I'm done, you won't be able to walk. I swear I will kick your arse to the moon and back. You bloody bastard." Scorpius kept muttering and cussing until he heard the door swing open.

Louis came in and stood staring at Scorpius's bed. Scorpius had never shut the curtains before, and it seemed that Louis was caught off guard by it.

"Are you awake?" Louis finally decided to murmur softly, and walked closer. He waited a few minutes before talking again. "I know you're still awake, so please talk to me?"

Scorpius stubbornly kept quiet, giving a death stare at Louis that he obviously felt because he rubbed his neck uneasily. "I'm sorry, I let my self control get away from me. Please talk to me?"

Scorpius sighed. When Louis talked in that tone of voice, he couldn't help but to forgive him. He wouldn't completely forgive him, but he'd talk to him and that was pretty close to forgiving him. "Its ok. You're lucky I don't kick you to the moon and back for what you did. Or almost did. I would have killed you if you went through with it, you know."

Louis walked closer and gently opened the curtain. Scorpius looked up at Louis's face and mock frowned at him.

"I'm really sorry. I don't know what got into me. I just saw your face, and it was so irresistible. You're lucky Al walked in before I could do anything too drastic."

Scorpius gaped at him, Louis grinned and patted Scorpius's head. Scorpius couldn't help but remember how Louis used to do that in the first year they met.

"You're joking right?" Scorpius muttered as he swatted Louis's hand away.

"If it helps you sleep at night." Louis chuckled at the wide eyed look that his friend gave him. "Goodnight Scorp. Thanks for the help with my school work."

Scorpius nodded, and watched Louis go to his bed. He turned away before Louis started to undress. He really didn't want to give him an opening to attack. "Goodnight."

They were both fast asleep by the time the door opened one more time and Albus treaded in softly. He stopped midway to his bed, then turned and walked towards Scorpius's open curtain. As he looked down at his face, he reached out gently, tracing Scorpius's cheek with his finger. Scorpius shifted in his sleep, trying to get closer to Albus's touch. Albus snatched his hand away with horror at the thoughts going through his head. He quickly went to his bed, and closed himself off from the rest of the dorm.

Even in Scorpius's sleep, he felt disappointed at the abandoned caress from Albus's touch.

000-000

A week later

Wind blew gently through Scorpius's hair as he flew more then one hundred feet from the pitch. The team had one more practice run to go before the game at Beauxbaxtons the next day. It was near the end of practice and the keeper kept the quaffle from slamming through the middle hoop just as Scorpius's hand closed over the golden snitch.

A whistle sounded and the players landed one after the other on the center of the pitch. "Good job everyone. Nicely done. We'll beat those beauties easy. Try not to lose your eyes though. I'll throttle you if you do. Remember, meet in the Great Hall tomorrow at nine. Should be plenty of time to go over a quick practice game on their pitch to get used to it. If they let us, that is. Now on to the showers! No need to be stinky before we get there. Good impressions count." Irving Jordan, the Hogwarts Team captain said as the last of the members landed next to him.

"Hey, Irving. Did you finally ask that lovely beater out?" Owen Finnigan jeered at his fellow Gryffindor, who's face had turned red as soon as the beater was mentioned.

"Its certainly none of your business Finnigan!" Irving replied hotly, then for good measure smacked Owen's head.

Owen rubbed the injured spot, pretending to be hurt. "Well since you won't stop talking about her to me, I thought it was very much my business! All you ever say is, "Her skin is like alabaster. Her eyes shine in the sunlight. Her golden hair brings fire to my-"".

"Alright! Alright already! Shut your trap or I'll bloody murder you!"

Owen just chuckled, the rest of the team couldn't hold it anymore and they busted out laughing. Scorpius could barely stay standing, even with the help of his broom it was difficult.

"Remember tomorrow at nine." Irving growled out through clenched teeth and stalked away from them in a huff.

"Oi, Irving don't get your knickers in a wad! You take things way to seriously!" Owen yelled at Irving's back, before picking up his broom. "See you tomorrow, guys. Scorpius try to get Albus to show up, would you? He needs to join the team again, its just not the same without my fellow chaser."

Scorpius nodded at Owen, his grin replaced with a frown.

The rest of the team left, leaving Scorpius in the middle of the pitch. In the old days he used to walk back to the common room with Albus, now he walked there by himself. Unless of course Louis was waiting for him at their favorite spot near the lake.

"Scorp! Its about time! I almost finished all the food. Why are you so late today?" Louis asked as he gestured for Scorpius to sit down next to him. He had a picnic laid out, and it seemed like half of the food was already gone.

"Jordan wanted to stay an extra hour because tomorrow we go early to Beauxbaxtons and he didn't know if the pitch would be free for practice over there. He really worries too much about it, we'll get the pitch for a practice run, they always let us have it." Scorpius said as he picked up a cup of pumpkin juice. He was really thirsty and pumpkin juice always hit the spot.

"He's a Gryffindor, what do you expect? Blind trust towards the enemy isn't in their blood. Especially when it comes to Quidditch, it seems." Louis shrugged and looked towards the other side of the lake.

"Its not like we're going to Durmstrang though. They definitely never let us have practice on their pitch. Beauxbatons always let us use it to warm up before the match. He's irrational."

"Once again, he's a Gryffindor. In my opinion that explains everything." Louis said and grinned at the expression on Scorpius's face. "Come on, lets go back to the common room, don't want to stay out past curfew with the game tomorrow. Jordan would kill you if you had to stay and serve a detention. And he'd kill me too, just because I was with you. He'd probably blame me for not getting you inside in time. Oh and there should be more food in the room when we get there. I told the house elves that I might eat everything by the time you joined me and that they should drop off some food in our dorm room for you just in case."

Scorpius smiled. "Come on then, lets clean this up and go. I really could eat more. I had to skip lunch and dinner. Bloody Jordan, he should know that a proper meal helps more then going hungry does."

Louis laughed and after they cleaned up the mess they headed up towards the castle. On their way through the halls, they passed a lot of fellow classmates. They seemed in a hurry, it wasn't a mystery why either. They only had a few minutes before everyone had to be in their common rooms.

Louis and Scorpius made it through the wall in the Slytherin common room a few minutes late, but nobody paid any attention to them. Most of their fellow fifth years were busy doing the mountain load of homework they had received for the weekend. The seventh years were also studying hard, while all the other years were just relaxing. Most were happy that the weekend had finally arrived, and wouldn't do any work until the very last minute.

"Lets go to the room. The food won't stay hot forever, or at least it won't stay delicious forever." Louis stated as he headed towards the boys dorms door, Scorpius right behind him. Louis opened the door for Scorpius, who blushed and went through, and since his gaze went straight to the floor, he didn't notice Albus, who being distracted with a problem ,didn't notice Scorpius either. When they both noticed, it was already way to late. Scorpius being weak from the long practice fell backwards, and Albus whom had been in a slight hurry, had had enough force to push Scorpius back and land on top of him in a very compromising position. Scorpius found that he didn't really mind it at all, in fact he was actually were he always wanted to be. Not on the floor of course, but in a bed with Albus just like he was now. Scorpius couldn't help but blush as his past dreams flitted through his head, and he hoped that Albus couldn't see them in his eyes. He was very acutely away of Albus's body pressed up against his, and he hoped Albus wouldn't notice his body's reaction to him.

Albus's face was inches, maybe even centimeters away from Scorpius's face, he stared at Scorpius in shock and something else that Scorpius couldn't identify. Albus opened his mouth, and when nothing came out he scrambled away as fast as he could and stood up again. He was shaking, nobody else would have notice the tiny shakes. Scorpius could, he had been watching Albus so closely for a long time that he could tell when something was happening with him at a glance. "I.. I'm sorry, Scorpius! I didn't see you there…"

Louis who had stood forgotten behind them, cleared his throat and reached down to help Scorpius up from the floor. "Here, let me help you up."

Scorpius was disappointed at how fast Albus tried to get away from him, gripped Louis's hand and stood him with a little difficulty as his sore muscles protested at being treated so roughly. "Its alright, don't worry about it, Al."

Albus nodded and hurried passed them and into the common room. Scorpius bit his lip and he watched Albus leave, then sighed and walked with Louis to their dorm, feeling very disappointed.

"You alright Scorp?" Louis asked, putting his hand on Scorpius's shoulder as they walked into their dorm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bruised up. Just need some rest, and food. Tomorrow's going to be a bloody long day." Scorpius said, once again pushing Albus's reaction to him away, trying to act like he wasn't hurt by it.

Louis looked at him with concern in his eyes, then suddenly stepped closer to him, and hugged him gently. "Its okay to cry, you don't need to act strong all the time. I'm here for you, you don't need to guard yourself against me."

Scorpius's face stayed impassive, then it crumbled as tears gathered in the corner of his eyes. "He hates me. What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything, not anything at all. I told you, this is Albus's problem, not yours. Please believe that." Louis whispered into Scorpius's hair as he gently rocked him back and fourth.

Scorpius buried his face into Louis's neck and wept, his shoulders shaking hard. Louis lead them onto Scorpius's bed and sat down. His arm never let go as Scorpius drifted off to sleep later that night.

**A/N: What do you think? ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer****: Anything and anyone you recognize is obviously not mine, the things that are mine will be the personalities and situations I put these characters in.**

**Note****: Thank you again for reading, favoriting, and following. I'm very happy you like it ^-^ **

**Thank you for all you're reviews^-^: Julia, Rainyrainicorn, Maraki, Olympia5000, alessa-vulturi. **

**BMeph**** you'll find out more about that, I promise ^-^.**

**The unregistered wolf animagus ****I'm glad you like it, don't worry I plan on finishing this story so no fear and hunting me down is not necessary x3 .**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to post, I had an itsy, bitsy writers block. Sorry again for the wait, cookies for everyone! ^-^ Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8:**

Scorpius woke up with a start the next morning. He looked around, not able to see anything because his eyes were still blurry from last nights crying. As he rubbed away the stickiness, Scorpius felt an arm tighten around him and he froze at the startling touch. When he glanced to his left, his eye's widened in shock. Louis was sound asleep next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Scorpius practically screamed, not believing what his eyes were seeing.

Louis sat up with a start, and frantically looked around to see what was wrong. When he noticed Scorpius glaring at him, he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. You were just too cute to let go of. That's not the reason why I stayed but it's part of it. I didn't want to wake you up. You seemed so exhausted, and every time I moved, you'd wake up, so I just stayed. I didn't mean to fall asleep, but you know me. I need my beauty sleep."

Scorpius tried not to smile at Louis, he wanted him to think he was a little mad at him. Louis needed to know he wasn't a complete pushover all of the time, and that he couldn't get away with something just by flashing his signature smile. Scorpius mock scowled at Louis who let go of him and held his arms up in surrender. "Just know that I'm very displeased with you Louis Weasley. I expect one hundred chocolate frogs for your transgression. Payment is due no later then Halloween."

Louis chuckled and tweaked Scorpius's nose, which he know Scorpius would be indignant about. "You and your chocolate, Scorpius. One day you'll wake up and find that it all came back to haunt you."

Scorpius sputtered, then glared evilly at Louis. A gleam filled his eyes and Louis swallowed nervously and he broke out into a cold sweat. He was in for it now.

"I'll have you know that my body will always, and I mean always, look this good. Frankly I'm more worried about you, what with your eating habits. Plus you really need to update your wardrobe, your belly is starting to show, people might believe that you're really a girl and got yourself pregnant. I expect you to go out for a run around the Quidditch pitch every day until we graduate, you might lose that pot belly by then." Scorpius got up with a huff and stomped towards the bathroom.

Before Scorpius made it through the door, Louis spoke up. "People would think I'm pregnant with your baby then, if so I'll happily say "I'm pregnant with my Scorp's baby!". Don't you think that sounds nice?" Louis bit his lips, he hadn't meant to say that out loud. Now Scorpius would most surely murder him in his sleep.

"I'm going to enjoy putting your head in Moaning Myrtle's toilet and leaving you there with a permanent sticking charm!" Scorpius snarled then slammed the door shut, not caring about the rest of his dorm mates, after five years of living in the same space with him, they learned how to block out unwanted loud noises this early on a Saturday morning… wait Saturday morning? What was it that he had to do Saturday morning- "Bloody fudging hell! I'm going to be late! This is all your fault! I'm going to slaughter you, Louis Weasley!"

Louis wisely left the dorm at a run. He definitely would stay out of Scorpius's sight until he calmed way down. He didn't care to be finished off by the man he loved, at least not in that way…

8888-8888

"Scorpius, you cut it really close. At least you made it. I thought we'd already lost before we even got to Beauxbatons." Irving stated looking critically at Scorpius.

"Sorry, won't happen again." Scorpius managed to say calmly as his eyes scanned around the Great Hall for the blond bastard. He knew Myrtle would love Louis's company for the rest of the day, and he'd try his hardest to make it happen.

Irving nodded and turned to the rest of the team. "We got this, just make sure you remember everything we practiced and please try not to mix up the formations again. Lets go! Time doesn't stop because want it to."

"Onward comrades, we shall win this battle!" Owen yelled out and held his Lightning Bolt 23 like a sword.

Irving shook his head in disbelief and pushed Owen towards the door. "You're bloody mad. I'll tell McGonagall to drop you off at St. Mungo's to get that head of yours checked out.

"I'll have you know that my head is perfectly fine. You're just jealous of my personality!" Owen retorted.

As they walked towards the doors, Scorpius's eye's swept through the Great Hall one more time. No sign of Louis, not even a flicker of blond hair.

As he glanced at the Slytherin table one more time, his burning grey gaze caught the smoldering gaze of emerald green eyes. Scorpius's heart stopped as Albus didn't break his eye contact like he normally would. Scorpius ended up breaking the heart throbbing connection when he walked out the door and towards the headmistresses office with the rest of his team mates. On the way, he couldn't help but blush and wonder why Albus had looked at him with those eyes. Eyes that he always dreamed about in his darkest and most cherished dreams.

Scorpius was so caught up with his thoughts that he didn't come to the present until they were in the headmistresses office. He mentally shook his head to get ride of the images and looked at the headmistress.

"I expect all of you to act respectively, if I find out that any of you have been disrespecting our hosts in any way, you will find your selves off of the team before you can say Quidditch. Understood?" The headmistress looked into everyone's eyes. When they all nodded, she pointed to the fire place and the floo powder next to it. "Just a pinch will do. Madam Hooch will go after everyone has stepped through. Good luck and make Hogwarts proud."

Irving walked up and took a pinch of the floo powder before stepping into the fire place. "Beauxbatons!" With a swoosh, he was gone and Owen stepped up.

Scorpius was the last one to go through, he closed his eyes tightly. He could feel himself spinning, and when it abruptly stopped, he tried to catch himself from falling on his face and barely managed it.

When Madam Hooch appeared, Scorpius was more or less back to normal and he looked around the office they were in.

"Welcome to Beauxbatons! I 'ope you enjoy your stay." Madam Maxime said looking at all the Hogwarts students. "If you 'ave not 'ad breakfast yet, please proceed to the dinning hall. Melanie will escort you. Madam Hooch, not to worry about your students. I will show you the teachers private breakfast room, it is _quite _delightful."

They both walked out and the team turned to look at the pretty brunet that was standing quietly next to the desk.

"'Ello, I am Melanie Allaire. I'm the keeper this year." Melanie introduced herself, and smiled politely at them.

Irving smiled. "Hey, I'm Irving Jordan, chaser. Nice to meet you.

Owen cleared his throat and stammered out his name. "Owen Finnigan, chaser, at your service."

Hugo stepped up to her, bowed over her hand and gently kissed it. "Hugo Weasley, chaser. Pleasure to meet such a lovely lady like yourself. I look forward to playing against you."

Melanie barely blushed, just stared at Hugo for a while until the next person spoke.

"Hello, I'm Daisy Towler. Also a keeper this year." The only girl in their group said and smiled shyly at Melanie.

"Ralf Creevey, beater. Nice to meet you." Ralf smirked a little as he eyed Melanie up and down.

"Dale Pritchard, beater." Dale said, he never spoke much and it was a surprise to hear him say even that much.

"Scorpius Malfoy, seeker. Thank you for your hospitality." Scorpius said quietly. He didn't know how much this girl knew about his family name, and he wanted no reason for there to be many words said between them in case she was one of the people that hated his family.

"Welcome. Now if you want to please follow me to the dinning hall, breakfast should still be hot." Melanie said smiling at them, then led the way out of the office and into a hallway.

Scorpius always liked walking through the halls of Beauxbatons. It seemed so beautiful and majestic. In no time at all they were sitting down at one of the circular tables. Scorpius's mouth started to water when he saw the crepes. He hadn't had that since his mother taken him to visit Paris during the summer of third year.

All the Quidditch games that they'd had here before had been well after lunch, so food had been long gone.

He happily dug in, his mind not thinking about anything else except eating as much he could without ending up regretting it later during the game. Finally his fork went through the last piece of crepe, he technically hadn't eaten breakfast, just desert. It had been filled with chocolate sauce, cherry sauce, whipped cream, and a few banana pieces.

"Are you going to be alright, Scorpius? That was a lot of food you just stuffed so elegantly into your face." Irving said feeling sick just by looking at everything Scorpius had eaten.

Scorpius looked up at him and nodded. "Yes, I'll be fine. This is the best breakfast food ever. My mother won't make it at home because she knows that I just want the dessert ones. She says I eat to much chocolate as it is, I don't need to be adding to the list. I'm savoring this, and its bloody delicious."

"If you're sure… Alright everyone, we have just enough time to do some warm ups and a practice run before it starts. Let's go!"

**A/N: Hope you like it! I'm sorry its so short, I tried making it longer but I can't concentrate, I'm in some pain right now and its freaking annoying. I'll have the next chapter in a few days. I just wanted to post it so you guys could have it to read since you waited so long. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****: Anything and anyone you recognize is obviously not mine, the things that are mine will be the personalities and situations I put these characters in.**

**Note****: Thank you again for reading, favoriting, and following. I'm very happy you like it ^-^ Thank you for the review alessa-vulturi I'm glad your still reading ^-^**

**I would like to apologize for my French. I took a French class for two years but it was a long time ago(5 years, gosh I feel so old), so please forgive the horrible translations. If you know the actual way to write it, please feel free to correct me in a review and I will fix it as soon as possible. **

**This is kind of the rest of chapter 8. I couldn't finish it but now I have it and I hope its better then the last chapter.**

**Chapter 9:**

"Il's sont tres mignon, ils ne pas(They are very cute, aren't they)?" The blond chaser said to her fellow chaser as they tried getting the quaffle away from Owen.

"Si, ma favorite est le blond. Il paraitre delicieux(Yes, my favorite is the blond. He looks so delicious)!" The raven haired girl giggled as she tried taking away the quaffle again.

"Have you learned French yet? Do you know what they're even saying?" Owen shouted at Irving as they passed the quaffle between them. Irving unexpectedly passed it to Hugo, who had appeared out of no where. Hugo quickly scored the goal. There was a groan of disappointment from the spectators but also some random clapping.

"All I can make out are the he or they, and I think delicieux means delicious. One of us should really learn French! Well one of you guys should, its my last year remember?" Irving yelled and ducked as a bludger came flying at him from the direction of his beater crush.

"Scorpius! I would really appreciate if you caught the snitch soon!" Daisy yelled at Scorpius as she blocked the quaffle for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I haven't seen it yet! I'll catch it as soon as it shows up!' Scorpius yelled, a little frustrated. It was already a two hour game and the team was getting tired. He scanned the skies, looking for a glint of gold. Just as he was about to do another lap around, he spotted it. It was fluttering enticingly above the middle of the pitch. With a burst of speed, Scorpius shot towards it as fast as he could, trying to get there before the other seeker saw it.

As his luck would have it, she saw it a few seconds before he did and was already half way there from the other direction. Scorpius pushed himself to go faster. He stretched out his arm, and leaned over to grab the little flying ball. As his fingers closed around the snitch, he felt something slam into his side with enough force to knock him off of his broom.

Scorpius was falling, and he was falling fast. The one thing that went through his mind as the wind blew past him was that being an owl animagi instead of a wolf would have been _very_ helpful right then. Just before he was sure his body would hit the ground, he was yanked up and then put gently on the ground.

Scorpius looked at the girl still on the broom next to him, and managed to open his mouth before he collapsed onto the floor. "Merci."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as? Ou etes-vous blesse(What's the matter? Where are you hurt?)?" She asked just before Madam Hooch got there.

"Malfoy, don't move. That bludger hit you pretty hard." She said leaning over a healer right next to her already looking through her medical bag.

"Drink this young man. You should feel better soon." The healer said handing him a green bottle.

"What is it?" Scorpius muttered, looking deviously at the contents that looked disgustingly green.

"Its to stop any internal bleeding, now drink!" Madam Hooch practically yelled and Scorpius gulped the contents with a grimace.

"There, sit for a few minutes, then you can join your team in celebrating your win." The healer said. She started packing up her supplies, then headed off the pitch, leaving Madam Hooch to watch over Scorpius.

"Alright you should be good to go. Try to sit up and lets have a look at you."

Scorpius cautiously sat up and twisted his body. His muscles near his side twinged, but that was expected with a hit from a bludger. When nothing else popped up, he stood and wandered over to the rest of his team mates and the Beauxbaton's team.

"You alright, Scorpius?" Irving asked and he spotted the younger boy walking towards them.

"Yes, all I probably have it a bruise." Scorpius said smiling a little at them.

"Great! Come on, we say goodbye to all these lovely ladies, and we go home to victory celebrations!" Owen grinned.

333-333

Scorpius walked down the hall to the common room by himself, to tired to stay at the feast going on in the Great Hall. He never stayed for them when they won a match. He wasn't ignored by his team mates but the rest of the school always blocked him out of their conversations. It would be like he was invisible, which was better then being picked on and pushed down stairs, in his opinion, but still. He hadn't seen Louis at all either, which was another reason he left. Albus hadn't been there, which saddened Scorpius. Maybe Albus would talk to him if he had been there. But then again the look they'd shared earlier was probably a dream, or hallucination.

He was too deep in his thoughts to notice the footsteps following him until he was thrown down the hall.

When he came too, the hall was once again empty. He groaned, slowly getting up from the awkward position on the floor. The hexes must have been pretty bad, his head was still spinning.

Walking was a pain, but he didn't want to be found in the hall. Who know what someone might do to him. His bed was the best place to hide, the only place he felt safe. Finally, he walked through the dorm door. It was empty, no one was around. The feast was probably why, they were eating and celebrating the Hogwarts teams win against Beauxbatons.

Scorpius decided to get undressed before he got in between his sheets. He slowly pulled his robes off, then his shirt. As the shirt went over his head, he heard a gasp from the doorway. Scorpius turned, and stumbled back.

It was Albus standing in the doorway, his face in a mask of shock, and something else.

Scorpius couldn't move. Albus's eyes kept moving over his body, in such a way that made his body hot. Then he remembered the bruises on his body from the bludger, then from being hexed and thrown into the wall. He quickly scrambled back into his shirt, trying to hide the bruises that Albus hadn't seen yet.

"How did you get those? Are you alright?" Albus startled Scorpius out of his frantic movements.

Scorpius backed away, a little shocked that Albus was there and talking to him without Louis being there too.

"I.. uh.. Got them from the game. I.. um.. I was hit by a bludger and um I fell. I'm.. I'm fine…" Scorpius's voice died away as Albus stepped closer to him.

"I've got a question… I don't know how to ask it.. But I want.. Need to know the truth." Albus said quietly, he stood right in front of Scorpius, blocking any escape routs.

Scorpius scanned around and swallowed nervously. He nodded his head and tried not to look Albus in the eye. His heart was hammering in his chest, he hadn't stood this close to Albus since last year. Scorpius felt tears welt up from the corners of his eyes as he thought of how he truly wanted to be that close to Al again- even closer then they used to be. He desperately willed the tears to go away, even dug his nails into the palms of his hands. The flash of pain dimmed the tears, but he still didn't look up. He waited for Albus to talk, waiting, hoping for him to talk.

Albus worried his lips before taking a deep breath and letting it out. "Are you in love with Louis?"

Scorpius's head shot up in surprise. "What?"

"Are you in love with Louis?" Albus asked in a serious voice.

"Why.. What would make you think that?" Scorpius stuttered, his mind reeling.

"Well, you two are always together… and you get this look in your eyes when you're with him…" Albus replying, looking… wounded… and hurt.

It's because I'm thinking about you, Scorpius thought as tears welled up again. "I.. I don't…"

"Don't lie to me. I know you do." Albus snapped back unexpectedly.

Scorpius jumped back and hit his head on the shelf behind him. "I… I don't-"

"I asked for the truth. I guess I won't get it." Albus snarled and walked away.

Scorpius slid down to the floor. "But I.. I'm not lying. I don't love Louis… I love _you._" Albus didn't hear him, he was already out the door. Scorpius let out a sob then clamped his teeth down on his lips and bit hard. He tasted the metallic flavor of blood in his mouth. Albus hated him. Why.. Why did he love Albus? Why didn't Albus love him? Why? Did he think he was disgusting? Is that what he thought? Albus was okay with Louis because he was family… and Louis wasn't completely gay. He went both ways. Scorpius on the other hand had never liked girls. He'd never had his heart beat fast for any girl… just Albus. And now Albus hated him.

It seemed like forever, but he finally got up and walked out of the door. He didn't stop when Louis almost ran into him in the common room, he didn't stop when he saw Albus talking to Carley in the hall, he didn't stop until he was near the forbidden forest.

A quick glance around showed that he was alone. Scorpius closed his eyes and his body started to transform. His legs got skinnier but longer, so did his arms. His back got a little narrower, his face stretched out. Fur covered his whole body, and his eyesight changed into wolf vision. With a lonely howl towards the moon, he leapt into the trees, and disappeared from sight. He didn't care where he went, or how long he would be away. He just didn't care.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think ^-^. Shinan7**

**I also got a short story of Louis and Scorpius together, if you want to take a look feel free ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: ****Not mine. Only the plotline and personalities. **

**Note: ****Thank you for the your reviews and favorites and follows, I'm so happy you guys like my story so far :D Sorry for the wait and I hope this chapter helps you not kill me for keeping you waiting so long.**

**Special thanks to alessa-vulturu, Olympia5000, and Painting Politics and Poland for your reviews of the last chapter ^-^. **

**Chapter 10:**

Scorpius didn't return until Monday morning. He had just enough time to take a bath before the rest of his dorm mates got up to get ready for the day. As quietly as he could, he went to his trunk and fished out a fresh pair of school robes then headed into the bathroom. His muscles relaxed as soon as the click sounded on the lock. He really didn't feel up to talking to anybody just yet.

"I really don't feel up to this…" Scorpius groaned softly as he undressed and got into the water. He washed and rinsed as fast as he could then got out. When he passed the mirror, he did a double take and cursed almost too loud. There were about three big bruises on his body, and several little cuts and bruises all over. The one Scorpius couldn't take his eyes off of was the huge purple and green bruise on his face. "Bloody… Louis will notice that for sure…"

Scorpius grimaced, then shook his hair onto his face and looked in the mirror to see how that looked. Surprisingly, the messy hair was kind of… sexy. He turned his face this way and that, trying to look from every angle. He smiled a humorless smile and walked away. His hair looked good, plus it covered the discoloration on his cheek. Maybe nobody would notice now.

A noise from the dorm made him freeze for a second before he threw his clothes on and stepped out the door before the dorm mate that had moved fully woke up. He immediately regretted opening the door. Albus was walking from his bed and towards the bathroom door.

Albus blinked in shock and surprise. "Wh-"

Scorpius practically dashed to the door leading to the hall. He bolted out of it without listening the rest of Albus's sentence. He really didn't want to hear it either. Albus's words would only hurt him more, he was sure of it.

His appetite nonexistent, Scorpius decided go to his Ancient Runes class and wait for classes to start. It seemed like it was still too early. The classroom door was locked and no amount of pulling on the door handle made a difference. "…. I guess it's the floor then… Bloody damn, my books!" Scorpius moaned and banged his forehead against the door repeatedly. "I'll just get detention if it comes to it. I'm definitely _not_ going back for them… Oh, I'm just stupid today. A bloody idiot. Really, how do you forget you can do magic? Honestly, get your head on straight Malfoy."

Banging his head on the door a few more times made his headache worse but he didn't care. Scorpius summoned his things with a flick of his wrist. It took a few minutes but he saw his bag zooming towards him. He caught it before it crashed into the wall and looked though it to see if it had everything. His things accounted for, Scorpius closed his eyes. He felt so week. Scorpius plunked himself down with a wince. His legs and back hurt more then he thought possible. He'd been running since Saturday night until just this morning. Stopping for a break had been out of the question. Moving was the only thing that had helped him forget. When he remembered what had caused him to run in the first place, he'd ended up smashing into trees or rocks when the images of Albus hit him. That was the reason his body looked so beat up. He was lucky he didn't break any bones on his little exploit into the Forbidden Forest. He'd have had to go see Madam Pomfrey for sure. As his thoughts slowed a little, his mind finally went dark and he forgot about the world for a little while.

When the bell rang out of nowhere, Scorpius sat up with a start. He'd fallen asleep… on the floor no less. It also seemed that the Runes professor was staring down at him with concern.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you alright?" Professor Liam's voice asked from above him.

Scorpius jumped to his feet with a wince of pain. Blinking a lot, trying to make his vision clear was of little help. Rubbing the grit out with his hand helped more, but he looked like a little kid doing that. Almost to late he remembered the bruise. Quickly, he leaned his head forward and shook his hair onto his face. "Er, yes Professor. I just fell asleep. Too much studying late this weekend."

Professor Liam tried to look into his eyes. "Are you sure?"

Scorpius nodded his head. Not having any evidence to the contrary, Professor Liam unlocked his door and let Scorpius go through it first.

Scorpius turned to the farthest corner possible and sat down. To deter his professor from coming closer, he spread out his books and pretended to read. Feeling immensely relieved when the professor left him alone, Scorpius waited for class to start.

The first person that walked though the open door happened to be Louis. As soon as he was spotted, Louis headed immediately towards him. Before Scorpius could open his mouth to say good morning, Louis started fretting.

"Where were you yesterday? I couldn't find you at all! You had me worried Scorpius!" Louis practically wailed, with tears in his eyes. "You really shouldn't disappear like that… I almost told Professor Trev that you were gone!"

Scorpius sank down in his seat and felt a little guilty about making his best friend worry so much about him. "I'm sorry Louis. I just had to be alone… I'm sorry I made you worry about me."

Louis kneeled down next to him, and reached out with his hand to make Scorpius turn his face towards him. As his hand brushed Scorpius's blond hair away from his check, he gasped in shock and the purple bruise was reveled. "What the… Scorpius, what happened to you? Who did this?"

Scorpius turned his face away, his cheeks turning bright red in embarrassment. "It's nothing Louis."

"Nothing? What do you mean its nothing?! Are you bloody mad?" Louis lashed out, his eyes smoldering with rage. Scorpius jumped at him before the other boy could turn towards the professor.

"Its ok. I… I just ran into a tree… Please sit down?" Scorpius pleaded, his hold on Louis not lessoning one bit.

Louis spun back towards him, his eyes wide, not believing what he had heard. "You… you ran into a tree? Scorp, where did you go?"

Scorpius loosened his iron grip on Louis's arm and sank into his chair again. He felt sure that Louis wouldn't go to the professor. "I went into the Forbidden Forest… I just needed to get away. I really needed too." Scorpius couldn't help the tears that gathered in the corners of his eyes. They slowly leaked down his cheek. As he felt the warm liquid drip down his face, Scorpius hung his head low. He really didn't want Louis to see his tears.

"You went into the Forbidden Forest by yourself? Are you crazy Scorpius?" Louis was horrified. "What if you'd been hurt even worse and couldn't move? What would you do then?"

Scorpius stayed silent for a moment before answering. "I don't know. I didn't really care."

Louis couldn't believe his ears. Scorpius wasn't acting like himself. Then his eyes narrowed as he thought of the only thing that could make Scorpius feel like he had to get away. "What did he do? What did he say?"

Scorpius froze as Albus's face popped into his mind. Slowly he forced the words out. "… He thinks that I'm in love with you. I told him I didn't love you, but he called me a liar. I think he hates me.."

Louis tried to catch Scorpius's eye, his heart hurt when Scorpius said he didn't love him. Resolution then flashed though his body. Louis would show Scorpius that even though Albus wasn't worth it, _he _was. Because Louis cared for Scorpius, he cared for him with all of his heart. He'd do anything to make Scorpius love him back. Anything. With that in mind, Louis wrapped his arms around Scorpius's body and held him tight. "Don't be sad Scorpius. Please, I hate seeing you hurt like this. If he hates you, which I don't think he does he's just changing, then just forget about him. Albus's going towards his own path, if he doesn't want it to be with us, there's nothing that we can do to stop him."

Scorpius buried his face into Louis's neck, his body shuddering. He was loosing the battle to hold back his whimpers. "But I _love_ him. I _love _him." He said his voice breaking with the pain.

Louis rubbed Scorpius's back in soothing circles, trying to calm him down. "Shhh, its alright. If you want, we can go to Madam Pomfrey for a soothing potion. That should help a little bit. And to heal those bruises. They must hurt a lot."

Scorpius shook his head in the negative and pulled away from Louis's arms. He buried the pain as deep as he could before saying. "I'm alright, I'm sorry I cried all over you Louis."

Louis smiled gently at him. "Don't worry about it. I'm always going to be here for you. When you need a shoulder to cry on I'm there too. Don't be afraid to talk to me if you need it."

As Scorpius nodded, then he saw Albus out of the corner of his eye. The pain rushed back and he turned away.

It seemed that Albus was determined to speak to Scorpius. He walked towards them and stood besides Louis.

Louis hadn't noticed Albus until he stopped next to him. He glared at him but Albus didn't seem to notice at all.

Albus was trying to get Scorpius to turn towards him. "Scorpius?" He reached out to touch Scorpius's wrist.

Scorpius hid his arms under the desk and pretended that Albus wasn't there. He really didn't want to start bawling again. Especially with the classroom full with the rest of his classmates. Scorpius didn't need to give them another thing to use against him.

"Scorpius, please look at me. I… I didn't mean to yell at you…"

"He doesn't want to talk to you Albus. Just leave him alone." Louis said trying to protect Scorpius.

"You keep out of this. If I want to talk to Scorpius I can." Albus retorted angrily.

"Oh yeah, now you want to talk to him. After ignoring Scorpius for ten months, you suddenly decide to start talking to him again? You really are something Albus! Leave him alone!" Louis said through gritted teeth.

Albus turned white then flushed in shame. "…"

"What? Did you forget you did that? Albus doesn't want to talk to his best friend. Oh, its alright because its Albus. Now Albus want to talk to his best friend again like he didn't ignore him for ten months. Oh, its ok because it Albus! Albus can do whatever he wants, no matter who he hurts in the process! Some friend you are! Just leave him alone. You had no trouble doing _that_ before so why not keep doing in and save us all the heartache." Louis said pushing Albus away.

Albus looked back at them before going to a seat and sinking down onto it.

Louis turned back to Scorpius, ignoring the rest of the students that were staring at them. "Scorpius…"

"I'm fine Louis. Class is about to start." Scorpius murmured. For the rest of the morning, Louis and Scorpius stayed quiet. Louis stuck to Scorpius's side like glue, giving the death glare at anyone that tried getting close to them.

When the bell to signal lunch rang in transfiguration, Louis and Scorpius stayed behind. Once the classroom was empty, they got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"I have to go talk to Professor Liam. I'll meet you in the kitchen, alright?" Louis asked and headed in the opposite direction as soon as Scorpius nodded yes. The halls were mostly deserted and Scorpius got to the painting of the fruit in next to no time. Scorpius tickled the pear and walked in as soon as the door opened.

He froze when he saw Albus sitting on the table. Albus looked like he had been waiting for him.

Scorpius immediately turned to go but Albus reached out, and pulled him around to face him. "Please don't go. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just being a stupid idiot. And I'm really sorry for ignoring you and Louis. I just thought… something, and I couldn't take it… I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you…"

Scorpius felt tears well up, then shook his head. He couldn't speak, and he swallowed hard trying to make his mouth work.

Just then, Albus saw something that made him brush the other boys hair away from his cheek. As soon as he saw the bruise, Albus's eyes grew round in shock. "What the hell happened to you?! Who did this to you?"

Scorpius tried to hid his face from Albus, but the other teen wouldn't let him. His finger touched the bruise gently.

"What happened? Please tell me." Albus murmured softly.

"Its nothing, I just ran into… something." Scorpius muttered, trying not to meet Albus's gaze otherwise he'd start crying his eyes out. He really didn't want to break down in front of Albus.

"You ran into something? What did you run into? And where were you yesterday? I didn't see you at all. I was worried, and I wanted to apologize, but I couldn't find you anywhere."

Scorpius blinked to try to get rid of the tears that had started welling up. He couldn't believe that Albus was apologizing for ignoring him, for yelling at him. The only thing that crossed his mind was to say what Albus didn't believe the other day. "I don't love Louis. I know you think that I'm lying, but I'm not. I don't love Louis. He's my friend, a very good friend, but I don't love him."

Albus looked surprised, his eyes growing wide. "You don't? Really? But every time you were with him, you had this look, like you were so happy to be with him."

Scorpius shook his head, the tears falling unexpectedly down his face. "I don't love Louis. I was with both of you until you stopped being with us."

Albus looked at him, noticed the tears falling. "But you do love someone? All your daydreaming, you were thinking about someone, right?"

Scorpius nodded slowly, finally glancing lifting up his head to gaze at Albus. "Yes I was daydreaming about someone, I do love someone… I love you."

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it ^-^ reviews are always appreciated :D My next chapter might take up to 15 days. I'm going to enter a short story fiction contest (minimum 50000 words) and I have to send my manuscript by the 1****st**** of October, so I'll be working on that too. That's mostly why it'll take me up to 15 days. Oh, another thing is my other fan-fictions that I'm currently writing. O.o wow I'm writing a lot this month, now that I think about it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer****: Scorpius, Albus, and Louis are not mine even though I wish they were. What is mine is their personalities and the situations I put them in for this story. **

**Note****: I'm sorry this isn't a long one, I've been kind of swamped with things to do, lots of writing for the short story contest, plus no internet, and I just wanted to do a little update (I'm at McDonalds yay free wifi!) especially since its been a while and again I'm sorry about that, but I'm once again going to have internet this month and I should be able to update more regularly, though we might be getting close to the end. I've got two paths I can go with this and I haven't decided which one I'm going to take and I'm kind of excited about the second path to be honest hehe but that might just have to be a different story. ^-^**

**Thank you theizzyfrost for the review! I'm sorry about the cliff hanger but I had to do it :D hehe**

**Chapter: 11**

"I love you." Scorpius said. Now that he'd said it out loud, he wanted to say it again but the look on Albus's face stopped him from blurting it out again.

Albus looked shocked and surprised. No words came out of his mouth at all. Scorpius felt a sick feeling in his stomach and he broke Albus's slackened grip on his arm and ran out of the kitchen. He dashed past a bewildered Louis and headed to his dorm room.

As soon as he entered the door, Scorpius jumped into his bed, closed the curtains around him and burrowed himself deep into his bed covers. He'd just told Albus that he loved him. Scorpius was mortified, now Albus wouldn't talk to him for sure.

Scorpius heard someone walk into the dorm and slowly want over to him. His curtains were pulled open and he felt someone lay down next to him. Scorpius thought it was Louis, then Albus began to talk.

"You know the reason I stopped talking to you and Louis? Its because I thought you two were going out. I didn't like that. I wanted to be the one by your side. I couldn't take it, so I pushed the both of you away. All because I thought you and Louis were together. I started dating girls to forget about my feeling for you, and the jealousy I felt whenever I saw you with Louis. But the other day, I couldn't keep ignoring you. I figured if I was a real best friend that I'd support who you went out with. I care about you a lot, and to find out that you love me, it was a shock because I thought it was Louis that you loved. I'm sorry I couldn't get anything out. I didn't mean you to think anything wrong. I want to be with you, if you'll still have me, and don't think that I'm to much of an idiot to be around." Albus said then silence for a few minutes before Scorpius poked his head out from under the covers.

"That's why you stopped hanging out with us? Albus, you're a freaking idiot." Scorpius muttered.

Albus looked sheepishly down at him. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

Scorpius sat up straight and looked deeply into Albus's green eyes. "I love you. I've loved you for a long time."

Albus leaned towards Scorpius. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm such an idiot." And then the gap between them was finally closed as their lips touched. It was everything and even more then Scorpius dreamed it would be. The world around them disappeared, and it was only them.

Scorpius gently bit Albus's lip, then leaned back and just looked at him. "I can't believe this is finally happening. I've always wanted this, but I never thought that it would actually happen. I never thought that this would happen."

Albus hugged Scorpius close. "Well it is happening. It is happening."

"Wait." Scorpius pulled away. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

Albus shook his head. "She was never my girlfriend. We just snogged. None of the girls were my girlfriend, not one."

Scorpius just gazed at him, his heart happy and content with the world. Scorpius leaned forward and kissed deeply, with everything he had in him. Albus returned the kiss and pushed Scorpius onto his back. Albus laid on top of Scorpius and kissed him again, then slowly trailed kisses down his neck. When he got to the spot where Scorpius's neck met his shoulder, he stopped. Albus licked it, then bit down gently while sucking on it. When he stopped, there was a mark there.

Scorpius smiled and kissed him again. They stayed there for some time just kissing before Albus spoke up. "Do you want to go get food? You didn't really get the chance to earlier."

"Sure, lets go." Scorpius said, wiggling and trying to get free from Albus. Albus slid off and then walked towards the door. Just before the stepped out, they shared one last kiss. Neither noticed the pair of eyes watching them with heartbreak and sadness.

**A/N: This is just a question. What do you guys think of Teddy and Louis as a couple? I found that pairing a while back and its almost as intriguing as Scorpius/Louis to me and I love it. Not as much as Albus/Scorpius but I think these are my favorite guy pairings to be honest. Oh and then I'm trying to find Hugo/Scorpius, not many of them either but its interesting to say the least. Plus I just heard from my best friend that ****J.K. Rowling ****is writing an ****8****th**** Harry Potter book****, is that true? Or is he just pulling my leg XD I hope it is true though, just I'm over here jumping in excitement. Kind of a fan-girl freak out moment.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter not mine, sadly I could use the money xD.**

**Note: Thank you for the reviews, and once again I'm sorry about the short chapter, hopefully this one makes up for it, plus its early and longer n_n**

**Chapter 12:**

Green light drifted through the curtain and woke Scorpius up from his dream. He had finally told Albus how he felt about him, and Albus had said he had feelings about Scorpius! There was no way in the wizarding world that Albus had said he liked him. Absolutely no way. A movement next to Scorpius made him sit up with a squeak. Not that he would ever admit he had squeaked.

There was a chuckle next to him, a witness to his embarrassing squeak. "You're so adorable, you know that?"

Scorpius blushed with happiness. It really hadn't been a dream. The other night they had confessed to each other and gone out to the kitchen to eat dinner. A date, not a extravagant one, but a sweet and amazing one. Amazing because Scorpius never thought he would even be able to kiss Albus like they had the night before.

"Morning." Scorpius smiled at Albus his cheeks still pink.

Albus sat up and wrapped his arms around Scorpius's waist. "Morning, Scorp." Then kissed Scorpius deeply on the lips. They stayed like that for sometime. A noise to their left made them break apart, both were panting hard. Whoever had moved must have fallen asleep again because no other noise was made. They kissed one more time before climbing out of the bed.

Scorpius headed into the bathroom first, he really needed a nice long bath. When he walked past the mirror, the bruise on his face caught his eye again and he groaned. It was still there, instead of it fading a little, it looked like it gotten even darker. His hair still hide it, but it was shocking when you could see past the gaps. Good thing his father wasn't around, he'd probably have an apoplectic fit at the sight of him. Then Scorpius shuddered at the thought of how his father would react to the news of Albus and him together on top of seeing the bruise. Sure, his father loved him, and he didn't mind that he was friends with a Potter and a Weasley, but finding out that he wasn't exactly straight and that he was with Albus… that might just be the thing to make him go over the edge…

Scorpius shook his head and stepped into the big tub. He didn't have to worry about that for a while. So for right now he would just not think about it.

The warm water was relaxing, and soon Scorpius had his eyes closed with his head leaning against the edge of the tube. He didn't notice anyone had come into the room until Albus's lips smashed against his. Scorpius's eye's widened in surprise then closed in bliss.

When they broke apart again, Albus grinned down at him. "Time for someone else to use the bathroom, you might be a Prince but that does not mean you can hog all the water."

Scorpius blushed. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. Hand me the towel please? I need to get dressed."

Albus lifted an eyebrow and glanced down at Scorpius's body. His smile got bigger and bigger the longer he looked. Scorpius couldn't help but sink lower into the water, his face the only thing visible.

"Please, the towel?" Scorpius asked, his face tomato red and getting worse the longer Albus gazed down at him.

With a wink, Albus grabbed the towel and handed it to Scorpius who wrapped it around himself with a sigh of relief.

Albus pulled Scorpius out and kissed him deeply before letting go and pushing him towards the door with another wink. "See you in a bit. Don't leave without me."

Scorpius walked out a little dizzy and walked towards his trunk. He pulled out a clean uniform and started putting it on.

"You finally told him?" Louis's sad voice sounded from the bed next to his.

Scorpius turned around in surprise, he'd barely gotten his shirt over his head. "Yes, I told him. And he told me why he was ignoring us. I'm sorry I didn't tell you yesterday. I got caught up with everything."

Louis opened the curtain and stood up. "Its okay, but just for the record. I'm way better for you then Albus is. I'll see you at breakfast." With that Louis walked out of the dorm. Scorpius reached out but Louis was gone. It looked like Louis was about to cry and Scorpius felt terrible. He knew what Louis felt for him, it was like the was he felt for Albus. The difference between them had been that Albus returned those feelings. Scorpius couldn't return Louis's, he just didn't feel the same way about him. He only liked him as a friend.

"What's wrong?" Albus asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

Scorpius shook his head. "Nothing. Louis said he'd meet us at breakfast." He wouldn't tell Albus about Louis, not yet anyways.

"Is he still mad at me?" Albus asked.

"He might be. You have to ask him yourself." Scorpius said grabbing his back and Albus got dressed as quickly as he could and grabbed his own bag.

"That bruise doesn't look good, Scorp. Do you want to go to Madam Pomfrey? She'll be able to fix that in a jiffy." Albus said and reached out to grab Scorpius's hand.

Scorpius blushed and stared at their intertwined fingers with a small smile on his face, all thoughts of Louis's feelings leaving for the moment. "No its fine." The warmth of Albus's hands in his own was comforting and loving. Scorpius squeezed Albus's hand and couldn't help but grin all the way to the Great Hall. He didn't even care that there were a bunch of staring. Well staring at Albus. There was nothing but glares aimed at him.

That was until the Hogwarts Team captain spotted them. His eyes widened a little then a grin grew on his face. "Its about bloody time! You know most of our bets were lost because of you two?"

Albus and Scorpius looked confused. "What? What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You two have been digging each other since last year! We all bet on how long it would take you to get together. To be honest only one person got even close. You two are too slow. You lost me fifty galleons." Irving said and called over the rest of the Hogwarts Team. They walked over with confusion until they saw Albus and Scorpius holding hands, then the broke out in whistling.

"You bet on when we would get together?" Scorpius gasped in shock.

"We sure did." Hugo grinned and held out a hand to Daisy. "Hand it over, I won fair and square."

Daisy looked in her book bag before pulling out a pouch and handing it to Hugo who tucked it away happily.

"Thank you. Now congratulations you two. I want to tell you now, Albus, that I will not be the one to tell the rest of the cousins about this. You will have to do that all by yourself." And with that Hugo walked back into the Great Hall with the rest of the team saying their congratulations and heading back too, except for Irving and Owen.

Albus looked stunned for a second before turning to Irving and Owen. "How did you know?"

"It was obvious, Albus. At least it was to everyone but you." Owen said rolling his eyes at Albus who was the one to blush for once.

"I expect you to join the team again, Albus, see you later." Irving said walking back into the Great Hall with Owen next to him.

Scorpius couldn't help but to chuckle. Albus turned towards him with a spark in his green eyes. "You get to help me tell my brother and sister that we are a couple."

Scorpius's face turned white. He never knew if James was the one that was bullying him. James had done it openly to Scorpius at first then Scorpius wasn't sure anymore if it was James anymore.

Albus just thought he was scared what his family would say, so he dragged Scorpius into the Great Hall and to the Gryffindor table. They stopped next to James and Lily who were busy talking about Quidditch.

Albus cleared his throat awkwardly and both Lily and James turned around to look at them.

James's eyes widened as he saw that they were holding hands, but Lily just smiled happily,

"You finally got together?" Lily asked with a big grin on her face.

"What!?" James shouted and most of the Great Hall went silent and watched them.

"Scorpius and I are together. I just wanted to let you know that. There's absolutely nothing you can do to change it either." Albus said turning with Scorpius next to him. "And now that I told you, we're leaving. See you later Lily!"

James was left with a red face and Lily holding him back from jumping out of his seat.

"Alright, I think the rest of them will hear about it soon, if they haven't already. Lets go eat with Louis." Albus said dragging Scorpius to where the other blond had been sitting throughout the ordeal.

"Hey Louis. What's up?" Albus said sitting down across from him. Scorpius looked worriedly at Louis's face, he found a little bit of hidden sadness but nothing else.

Louis finished taking a sip of his pumpkin juice and said. "Not much, just watching James make a fool of himself. I wouldn't be surprised if your parents find out about it today and send you an owl tomorrow demanding an explanation or something like that."

Albus looked alarmed for a second then relaxed. "They wouldn't send a howler so I think it'll be fine. They won't be as mad as Uncle Ron though."

Louis nodded in agreement then glanced over at Scorpius. "I'm happy that you're happy Scorpius… and Albus. Try not to hurt him or I'll kick your arse." The last part he directed at Albus.

"Whoa, aren't you supposed to say that to Scorpius? I am your cousin after all." Albus asked a little alarmed.

"Of course not. If you hurt Scorpius, I will kick your arse, don't think I won't." Louis said with a smile that definitely didn't look like he was joking.

"Okay… I promise I won't hurt him." Albus said shaking his head at Louis.

"You two should start eating. The bell will ring soon." Louis changed the subject as he fished out a piece of parchment from his bag and a self inking quill. With a thoughtful glance up at the ceiling, he started scribbling on the parchment.

Scorpius and Albus just looked at him for a few seconds before they grabbed some food. Scorpius spread some jam on his toast and took a few bites just as the first few Owls flew in through the windows. He spotted Nekkar a second before the barn owl landed next to his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Can I send a letter with Nekkar, Scorpius?" Louis asked still writing on the parchment.

Scorpius untied the Daily Prophet and a letter. "Sure you can. I hardly ever send anything except to my parents. He could use a new route."

"Thanks." Louis said as he finished writing. He then folded the paper and put Teddy's name on the front along with an address. "Its going to Teddy Lupin, Nekkar. He's in London so he shouldn't be that hard to find."

"How is Teddy? I haven't seen him around since Victoire broke it off with him last year."

"He's doing fine. He just feels awkward about being with the family. He thinks we blame him for the break up." Louis replied as he tired to letter to Nekkar's leg.

Scorpius gave Nekkar a piece of toast and with a hoot Nekkar took off again.

"That's stupid. He's family too so he shouldn't be ignoring us. Plus why would we blame him? Wasn't it Victoire that said she didn't want to be with him anymore?" Albus stated and he munched on some bacon.

"You know how he is. He'll think it was his fault for a while until someone slaps some sense into him." Louis said sounding a little sad.

"Lets go its time for whatever it is we have first." Albus said getting up from the table. Scorpius and Louis glanced at each other before standing up and following Albus's lead.

888889999888888

**Louis's POV: Earlier that day.**

Louis woke up when he heard a squeak from Scorpius's bed. A chuckle followed the squeak and Albus's voice could be heard. "You are so adorable, you know that?"

Louis put his hands over his ears but that didn't help, he heard them talking and then kissing.

Deliberately, Louis dropped a pillow onto the floor. A while passed before both Scorpius and Albus got out of the bed. Louis couldn't help the tears fall down his face. He new that it had been a long shot to get Scorpius to like him, but it hurt still. He'd thought he'd finally got his opportunity. But that had gone down the drain as soon as Albus stopped being an idiot. Why couldn't he have been an idiot a while longer? Scorpius could have liked him back by then. But that chance was now gone. Louis cried into his pillow for a while before wiping away the tears. He heard Scorpius come out of the bathroom and walk to his trunk.

"You finally told him?" Louis's asked, his voice sounded sad even though he tried to make it cheerful.

"Yes, I told him. And he told me why he was ignoring us. I'm sorry I didn't tell you yesterday. I got caught up with everything." Scorpius said.

Louis opened the curtain and stood up with a fake smile on his face. "Its okay, but just for the record. I'm way better for you then Albus is. I'll see you at breakfast." With that Louis walked out of the dorm and didn't stop until he turned down an empty corridor. He let the tears fall again with a small sob. His heart was broken and he couldn't talk to anyone about it. Scorpius was lost to him, not as a friend, but as the person he liked. And as he was the person he lived, he couldn't go and talk to him about it. That would just be horrible. The person that made his heart pound every time their eyes met was the person that had been one of his best friends since the first day he stepped into Hogwarts. And even though he hated Albus right now, he was still his friend and if Scorpius wanted Albus then Louis would support them. It hurt, but he would support them. Scorpius was important to him, and he wanted Scorpius to be happy, even if he was happy with somebody else. Even if that somebody else was Albus, he would support them. Losing Scorpius completely would probably make him lose his mind, so if all he could be was a friend then he would stay a friend.

Louis started walking again with a sniff. He just needed someone to talk to, someone that would take him seriously and not roll their eyes and think he was just exaggerating. Louis was known to fall in and out of love a lot but Scorpius had been different. And his family and friends would think that it was just him exaggerating. Everyone… everyone, except Teddy. Teddy always liked to talked to him, and took him seriously. Even if Teddy were busy… Louis had to try. His silence about the whole thing would only make him feel worse.

Louis headed to the Great Hall feeling a little better already. He decided to sit down near the staff table and picked out a few things to eat but barley touched them. Louis finally spotted Albus and Scorpius, and they were heading towards the Gryffindor table. James and Lily turned around when Albus said something then James screamed what. Albus dragged Scorpius away and James looked like he wanted to kill someone. That wasn't really a shock. He was always saying that Scorpius shouldn't be friends with them and all that. The only one that seemed to agree with him was Uncle Ron. Aunt Hermione always shut him up though, so James didn't have much support from him either. He looked back at Scorpius and Albus. They looked happy, and Louis felt his heart drop one more time before he shook the feeling off.

"Hey Louis. What's up?" Albus said sitting down across from him.

Louis finished taking a sip of his pumpkin juice and before opening his mouth. He really didn't want his voice to sound like he had been crying, that would just be the cherry on the cake, not. "Not much, just watching James make a fool of himself. I wouldn't be surprised if your parents find out about it today and send you an owl tomorrow demanding an explanation or something like that."

"They wouldn't send a howler so I think it'll be fine. They won't be as mad as Uncle Ron though."

Louis nodded in agreement then glanced over at Scorpius, trying not to let his sadness show anywhere on his face. "I'm happy that you're happy Scorpius… and Albus. Try not to hurt him or I'll kick your arse." The last part he directed at Albus. It was what Louis felt and he would hurt Albus if Albus hurt Scorpius.

"Whoa, aren't you supposed to say that to Scorpius? I am your cousin after all." Albus asked a little alarmed.

"Of course not. If you hurt Scorpius, I will kick your arse, don't think I won't." Louis said with a smile, not joking at all. He wanted to let Albus know from the start that if one hair on Scorpius got hurt because of him, Louis would be on Scorpius's side not Albus's. Albus had been the one to leave them, now he had to know that Scorpius was Louis's priority.

"Okay… I promise I won't hurt him." Albus said.

"You two should start eating. The bell will ring soon." Louis changed the subject as he fished out a piece of parchment from his bag and his self inking quill. Louis looked up, trying to think of the way to start the letter to Teddy. Then he got it and started writing as fast as he could. Nekkar would be here soon and Scorpius would probably let him borrow the barn owl if he didn't need something to be delivered. If not he could just go to the Owlry.

A few minutes later the air above their heads was full of owls delivering letters and Nekkar landed with two things tied to his leg.

"Can I send a letter with Nekkar, Scorpius?" Louis asked still writing on the parchment as fast as he could.

"Sure you can. I hardly ever send anything except to my parents. He could use a new route."

"Thanks." Louis said as he finished writing.

_Dear Teddy,_

_Hey Teddy. I know its been a while, but I've been kind of worked up about someone. I was just wondering if it would be much of a bother to you if I told you some things that are happening over here. I understand if you're too busy and I'm sorry if I bug you but I'd really like having an ear to talk to and the only one that would take me seriously is you. If you're too busy I understand, I just need to get things off of my chest and cry my heart out. If its okay to talk to you then I'll write you after your reply. _

_Love,_

_Louis Weasley _

_P.S. Yes it is love because you are family even if you don't want to admit it!_

Louis read through the letter one more time then folded the paper and put Teddy's name on the front along with an address. "Its going to Teddy Lupin, Nekkar. He's in London so he shouldn't be that hard to find."

"How is Teddy? I haven't seen him around since Victoire broke it off with him last year." Albus asked with food in his mouth.

That was disgusting. Louis held in his barf and managed to reply. "He's doing fine. He just feels awkward about being with the family. He thinks we blame him for the break up."

Scorpius gave Nekkar a piece of toast and with a hoot Nekkar took off again with Louis's letter tied firmly to his leg.

"That's stupid. He's family too so he shouldn't be ignoring us. Plus why would we blame him? Wasn't it Victoire that said she didn't want to be with him anymore?" Albus stated as he munched on some bacon.

How does Scorpius like that? Louis thought grossed out at all the food flying out. "You know how he is. He'll think it was his fault for a while until someone slaps some sense into him."

"Lets go its time for whatever it is we have first." Albus said getting up from the table. Louis glanced at Scorpius before standing up and following Albus's lead. Scorpius had to go a grab Albus hand, and once again Louis felt his heart squeeze in pain.

The rest of that day had Louis going crazy with pain. Every time that Scorpius kissed Albus, he felt like he would begin to cry. The smiles they shared, broke Louis's heart over and over again. Louis was also quieter then normal, and people noticed. Not that Louis cared if they noticed. Scorpius noticed that he wasn't as talkative too but Louis just smiled at him to let Scorpius know not to worry. When the day ended, Louis just headed to the dorm and collapsed onto his bed. Food was definitely out of the question and he didn't want to be bothered by anyone. Louis closed the curtains tight and laid down in the dark. With the light gone, it seemed like the tears spilled out of his face. It felt like a waterfall, his pillow got soaked through within the first few minutes. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he passed out into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Reviews make me happy and encourage me that you still this this story, so reviews would be nice, please. Would you consider it to early to go trick or treating for reviews? XD sorry if I'm making no sense, It's 2 in the morning and I ran for two miles so I'm kind of just saying whatever pops into my head at the moment.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: Thank you guys for the review, I hope you like this next one n_n**

**Chapter 13:**

**Scorpius's POV: Two Days After Louis sent the Note**

Scorpius was sitting on the couch, books and essays scattered all over the coffee table in front of him. The rest of the students had gone to bed ages ago and Albus had offered to go get food for the both of them. With a groan of pain, he put his head in his hands. It seemed like every professor had it out for them. Sure, it was fifth year and they had to study for the O. but didn't they get that there was only so many hours in a day?

"Too much work for you?" Albus asked grinning as he walked into the common room with some food.

A chocolate frog package caught Scorpius attention and he sat up eagerly. "Yes, its giving me the biggest headache ever and that chocolate frog you have there will help loads. So what do you say? Give the chocolate frog to the love of your life?"

Albus looked sly as he sat down next to Scorpius. "What happened to that magic pocket full of hundreds of kinds of chocolate that you used to have all the time?"

"I haven't had the chance to replenish my supply. Pretty please? I'd forever love you." Scorpius begged as he reached for the sweet.

Albus stretched out his arm behind his back so Scorpius wouldn't be able to reach it. "So you're saying you won't love me forever unless I give you my chocolate frog?" One side of his eyebrow raised up.

Scorpius blushed. "Of course I'll love you forever even if you don't give me the chocolate, but I'd really like the chocolate please."

Albus chuckled and with his free hand reached over to tickle Scorpius where he knew he hated to be tickled. With a screech, Scorpius fell on to his back and Albus took advantage of the situation by putting the chocolate frog on the table and used his other hand to tickle the other side of Scorpius's stomach.

"No, no, no, no! Albus noooo!" Scorpius screamed. He couldn't stop laughing, it was torture. Legs involuntarily went in every direction and his hands tried to catch Albus's to stop his evil tickling.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Albus chuckled as he kept tickling Scorpius. One hand reached under Scorpius's shirt and continued to tickle, the other hand followed and soon Scorpius's shirt was scrunched up to his chest. Scorpius's skin began to tingle with the contact and from the look in Albus's eyes, he had wanted to do that from the start. Their lips met and Scorpius wrapped his arms around Albus's neck not letting him even have an inch of distance between them.

Finally Scorpius came up for breath. "You're so sneaky." His voice was hoarse and he gazed into Albus's eyes.

"What do you expect? I'm a Slytherin, you should count on me being sneaky and clever every time." Albus mumbled, his eyes locked on Scorpius's neck. He began trailing kisses up to his jaw then lips. They stayed kissing for a long time. Neither noticed Louis as he stepped into the common room from the hall, a letter clutched firmly in his hand. The scene before his eyes seemed to freeze him, then he dashed past and into the boys door. Neither Scorpius nor Albus noticed, too busy in their own world.

**Teddy's POV: The Day After Louis Sent the Note**

With a Tired sigh, Teddy threw himself onto the chair in his living room. It had been a long day. The number of tips he'd gotten about his case had been enormous. Sadly, all of them had ended up being dead ends.

Harry had helped but even the tips he had gotten headed nowhere. It seemed like this guy was good with covering his tracks, using spells to hide his magical traces on objects. He'd killed three witches already, he needed to slip up and leave a clue. Hopefully that would be soon.

A tap at the window turned Teddy away from his brooding, and he got up with a groan to let the Barn Owl in. He hopped in, hooted and held out his leg. As soon as the parchment was untied, the owl opened its wings and hopped out of the window. Teddy glanced down at his name on the front of the note and recognized the handwriting with a jolt. His hands shaking a little, he opened it and skimmed through it, a tiny frown appearing on his face as he read it.

_Dear Teddy,_

_Hey Teddy. I know its been a while, but I've been kind of worked up about someone. I was just wondering if it would be much of a bother to you if I told you some things that are happening over here. I understand if you're too busy and I'm sorry if I bug you but I'd really like having an ear to talk to and the only one that would take me seriously is you. If you're too busy I understand, I just need to get things off of my chest and cry my heart out. If its okay to talk to you then I'll write you after your reply. _

_Love,_

_Louis Weasley _

_P.S. Yes it is love because you are family even if you don't want to admit it!_

The last part made a smile appear on his face again, he'd been thinking he wasn't really family even though Harry was his Godfather. Ever since Victoire had told him that he wasn't what she had expected and that she didn't want to be with him anymore, he'd tried to distance himself from them. Sometimes he'd wish that he'd never told her about how he dated a few guys in school. When she found out about it, she could barley look him in the eye anymore and broke up with him. Funny thing was when she stopped paying attention to him, he found that he really wasn't attracted to her at all. He wondered how they'd even started dating. Louis had never stopped talking to him, even though Victoire had probably told him and Dominique why she'd broken it off. For some reason, this year, Louis had stopped sending as much letters and Teddy found that he missed talking to Louis. Sure he was sort of a carefree spirit and he fell in love easily, but to Louis, those feelings were real. This letter was a little different from the others. To Teddy it sounded ten times more serious then any from the year before. Now that he was thinking about it, Louis hadn't said anything about a crush since the end of last year. Something about a fellow Slytherin, then nothing after that.  
Teddy walked over to a night and pulled out some paper and a muggle pen. He had a bunch of those, they seemed easier even then with a self inking quill. The quills always disappeared for some reason.

_Dear Louis,_

_Louis its good to hear from you! It has been a while, sorry I haven't owled you, this case I'm working on is sort of getting to me and I'm spending too much of time on it which I shouldn't because obsessing over a case is never good. It can lead to mistakes and I don't want to make any. . Of course it won't be a bother if you talk to me, you know I'm always here when you need it just write. I always have time for my favorite person, plus you always make my day better. If you want too, for Christmas, you can stay with me for a bit, its kind of lonely in this apartment and having you over for the holidays would help a lot. It could also help you get away from whatever is bothering you. Like I said, I'm always here when you need me._

_Love, _

_Teddy Lupin_

_P.S. Alright you win, I am family._

**Louis POV: Two Days After he sent the Note**

It really seemed like everywhere he went, Albus and Scorpius were in his face showing public displays of affection. To the rest of the student body, this seemed intriguing or even down right hot, some were caught off guard by it. But to Louis it was the opposite. It made his stomach drop down to the floor and a shot of pain go through his entire body. As hard as he tried to stay away from it, it seemed he could not escape it. It didn't help that all their classes were together. Scorpius sometime shot him looks of apology and Louis tried hard not to show anything but it was hard to plaster a fake smile on his face.

After dinner that second day, Louis just couldn't stand being in the same room so he snuck out of the castle and went down to the lake. He didn't care if he was caught and sent to detention. The air of lovey doveyness was sickening and he was pretty tired of seeing it. Sure, he supported Scorpius but that didn't mean he had to like it. Louis sighed and gazed into the water.

The memory of their first year sprang through his mind and Louis involuntarily smiled as he thought of how they had jumped into the lake and searched for the giant squid. Scorpius had been adamant about touching it so that he could win the bet. The water had been freezing that day but Scorpius still wanted to search. The times before that one had turned up as just a waste of time. Not even a glimpse of a tactical. But the touching the giant squid bet was not going to be lost by Scorpius. After two hours of searching, they'd finally spotted it. Scorpius was the only one of them to even lay a finger on it because the second he did, the giant squid dove deep into the water. After that the professors had been told that there were three first years in the lake and the three of them had been hauled out of the water by the ears. The tongue-lashing had been horrid, not to mention the six consecutive detentions after that. Scorpius had been banned for practice and any Quidditch games against the other schools for two months. What made it worse was the fever they had all gotten from being in the ice-cold water for hours. Luckily, the detentions had been postponed until after they had gotten better.

Suddenly, something landed next to him, shattering his walk down memory lane. The owl hopped from foot to foot, then he stretched out his leg and Louis saw the letter tied to it. With a jolt, Louis realized it must be Teddy's response. As quickly as he could, Louis untied the letter and sent the owl on his way. Louis jumped up from the ground and headed back to the castle, opening the not one the way there. He read it and then read it again, a grin spreading over his face at the thought of staying with Teddy for Christmas. Louis had to admit that that sounded like a great idea. He hadn't slept over at Teddy's place in a while, and this sounded like the perfect time to do that again. Obviously his family would be against it, especially Victoire, but Louis hardly cared about that.

When Louis stepped into the common room, he wished he hadn't. Seeing Scorpius being kissed by Albus made his blood boil with paid. Choking back a sob, Louis scrambled across the room and into the dorm hall. From there he ran to his dorm and into the bathroom. Tears rolled down his face, as images of Scorpius with Albus flashed through his mind. The water that he splashed over his face helped, and soon Louis banished what he saw from his mind. Unlocking the door, Louis peeked out to see if anyone was awake. Luckily it seemed that everyone was asleep but him. Scorpius and Albus's beds were empty so that meant that they were still in the common room. Louis walked over to the desk that was next to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. As quickly as he could, Louis jotted down everything that he had felt about Scorpius then onto the part with Scorpius not liking him but liking Albus.

_Dear Teddy,_

_First off, thank you for the suggestion! I'd love to spend Christmas with you! That'll be a big help. I need to get away from seeing things between Albus and Scorpius. The reason I say that is because for the last few months, I've been having feelings for Scorpius. Albus was ignoring us and for some reason and every time I was alone with Scorpius, my heart beat fast. I couldn't stop thinking about him, couldn't stop looking at him. I didn't figure out why until the beginning of this year. Sure I'd gone out with guys and liked guys before Scorpius but he was different. My feeling were way stronger. And I tried my best to win him over even though he had a crush on someone else. That someone else is Albus. And basically now they're together. I never even had a chance. I'm way better for Scorpius then Albus is. He ignored Scorpius for months! Can you believe that? Just because he thought that Scorpius and I were dating. I don't know about you, but I think that's the most disrespectful thing to do. I mean we are two of his best friends supposedly and he ignores us? I never thought he was that shallow but it happened. Then just as Scorpius was about done with him, he has this turnaround. Suddenly he doesn't want to ignore us and Scorpius falls for it and now boom boom they get together. And I'm sick of seeing them together. I can't stand it, I feel like I'm going crazy. I don't know, am I overreacting? I feel so beaten Teddy. I just want to ughh.. I don't know what to do. I'm so hopeless its pathetic. I wish I could just leave. I really can't stand seeing them together. Is that selfish of me? If so, feel free to slap the hell out of me. _

_Love,_

_Louis_

_P.S. Sorry for the tear blotches, I don't think I can write this without crying._

_P.P.S Sorry if you didn't know that I liked guys. Well technically I go either way. If it's a shock, please don't stop talking to me, that would just kill me._

**A/N: What do you think? I hope you like this ^-^**


End file.
